<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In the Shadow of the Parhelion by Elerrina174</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28354140">In the Shadow of the Parhelion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elerrina174/pseuds/Elerrina174'>Elerrina174</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action, Angst, Badass, Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Comedy, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Female Friendship, Fights, Flowers, Fluff, Food, Friendship, Humor, Lyrium, Lyrium Addiction, Lyrium Withdrawal, Multi, Orphans, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protectiveness, Romance, Slow Burn, Smut, Soldiers, Sparring, Swords, Training, Violence, fear of water</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:20:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>31,763</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28354140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elerrina174/pseuds/Elerrina174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Finley only likes one person, Evelyn, so when she gets dragged into the Inquisition along with the new Herald, she doesn’t quite fit in. No one is happy when she gets placed into the military against the Commander’s wishes, especially since he won’t stop breathing down her neck. But despite all of that she’s determined to protect her friend and all of the people counting on them at all costs.</p><p>“He had just started a downswing to attack the Shade when she finally reached the pair. With a quick step, she put herself directly between the blade and the demon. She pulled her bound wrists as far apart as she could and placed them straight in the path of the downward arc of his sword. The Shade’s claws grazed her back just as the blade sliced through the ropes that bound her. The second she felt her hands freed and the tip of the sword begin to dig into her forearm she ducked and rolled out of the way. She landed in a kneeling position a few feet away and scanned her surroundings. She could feel warm blood already dripping down her back and arm where her pale skin had been cut open. She pushed past the burning pain and reached for the discarded sword that lay in the dirt beside her.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blackwall | Thom Rainier/Female Inquisitor, Blackwall | Thom Rainier/Female Trevelyan, Blackwall/Female Inquisitor, Cullen Rutherford/Female Trevelyan, Cullen Rutherford/Original Character(s), Cullen Rutherford/Original Female Character(s), Female Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Binding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Binding: restrain someone by tying their hands.</p><p>I’m so excited to share this story! It is a ridiculous action comedy with two friends who couldn't be more different. Comments and kudos appreciated Enjoy! :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Through the darkness came a soft sound, a distant sound, one that echoed in the silence. The silence had been deafening until this new noise pierced through the unconscious fog of her sleep. It was constant and rhythmic, and familiar. The sound that came in with the rain or followed tears that rolled down damp cheeks. The dripping of water on stone. A gentle pitter-patter from a leak somewhere in a distant corner of the room. It was enough to begin to stir her from her slumber.</p><p>What followed her sudden return to the conscious world was a quiet rolling thunder of numerous footsteps on cobblestone. The jangle of keys, the hideous screech of metal scraping across stone, fabric rustling, a whimper, the clank of chains, her ears were assaulted with unpleasant sounds as the world filtered through the cracks of her unconsciousness. She roused herself, her instinct for survival waking enough to scream in the back of her mind. She pushed herself off the floor and shot to her feet. Her body protested with shooting pain coursing up from her toes and through her skull to add to the pounding in her head. Her vision blurred, her consciousness dipped, she staggered and lurched forward finding bars within her grasp.</p><p>As her mind focused and she fought through the grogginess that clouded her thoughts she peered between the metal bars of her prison. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the dull orange glow of the torches that were perched on the walls beside the door. In the middle of the room illuminated by the faint light sat a small familiar figure curled up in a ball. The figure was flanked by two women, one with a sword aimed directly at her neck.</p><p>“Oi!” She yelled, her throat was rough and her mouth was dry. “Don’t touch her!” Her voice threatened to crack as she clung to the bars. Both women turned, she could barely make out their faces in the dim light. The one with the sword edged it closer to the ball of fabric in the center of the floor. “If you hurt her I'll kill you!” She snarled, baring her teeth.</p><p>The woman closest to her took a step forward but stopped when the figure shifted with a groan. Both of their attentions snapped back to the girl in the center of the room. Suddenly, a blinding flash of sickening green enveloped them. It radiated from the sitting figure who emitted a surprised yelp. She shuddered, her whole body shaking for a moment before she lifted her head to glance around the room. The woman with the sword circled her like a wolf cornering its prey.</p><p>“Tell me why we shouldn’t kill you?” She leaned over to growl into her ear.</p><p>She threw herself against the bars of the cell more ferociously. “Leave her alone!” She hissed. The woman responded with a glare, her eyes glinting like daggers in the dull torchlight.</p><p>“Fin?” The sitting woman looked around.</p><p>“It’s me, Evie.”</p><p>“So you two do know each other, as we suspected.” The second woman spoke for the first time with a lilting Orlesian accent.</p><p>“The Conclave is destroyed, everyone who attended is dead. Except for the two of you.”</p><p>“What?” Evelyn looked up at the woman. Even from a distance and in the dim lighting the horror was evident on her face.</p><p>Fin was taken aback by this. Her eyes drifted to the floor and her mind drifted to families whose loved ones would never be coming home. Her men had been there, how was she going to tell their families?</p><p>“Everyone?” She asked, her husky voice reverberating off the cold stone walls.</p><p>There was no reply as the woman ignored her. “Explain this.” She snatched Evelyn’s hand from her lap and yanked it into the air. Her palm pulsed and glowed with the same green as before.</p><p>Fin pressed her face to the bars again, pulling herself against them with such a force that they rattled under her grasp. “What did you do to her? If you’re responsible for that I will cut your head off and feed it to the wolves!” The woman threw down her friend's hand and stalked around her still sitting form.</p><p>“Finley please, don’t make this any worse.” Evie threw over her shoulder. “I can’t explain this.” She gestured to her hand which was still surging with light.</p><p>“What do you mean you can’t?”</p><p>“I don’t know what that is, or how it got there.”</p><p>“You’re lying!” She snatched her up by her collar and pressed her still drawn blade to her throat.</p><p>“Get off of her!” Fin screamed as the other woman stepped in and pulled her away.</p><p>“We need her Cassandra.” She backed her across the room.</p><p>“Whatever you think I did, I’m innocent, and so is Finley.”</p><p>“Do you remember what happened? How this began?” The Orlesian woman asked.</p><p>“I remember running, things were chasing me and then… a woman?”</p><p>“A woman?”</p><p>“She reached out to me but then…” Evie fell silent with a shake of her head.</p><p>“Go to the forward camp Leliana, I will take them to the rift.” Cassandra interrupted.</p><p>With that, Leliana left and Cassandra unshackled Evelyn before binding her hands with rope. “What did happen?” She asked as she helped her stand.</p><p>“It… it will be easier to show you.”</p><p>She next came to Finley’s cell, reluctant and slow in her movements as she opened the door. Fin stayed in place, sizing up the aggressive woman. She grabbed her hands forcefully and bound them in front of her before she led them both out of the dungeon.</p><p>They were led down a dusty dank hallway, full of books with ripped bindings and stacks of clutter. It smelled old and stale and Finley could still hear the faint sound of dripping water that seemed to permeate the entire place. They ascended a flight of stairs and exited out into what looked to be a Chantry. The room was huge with enormous wooden doors at the far end. It was empty besides the three women.</p><p>She quickened her pace to catch up to Evelyn and leaned over to whisper into her friend's ear. “Are you alright?” Even in her hushed tone, her voice seemed to echo around the massive room, the vaulted ceilings murmured her words back to her which drew looks from Cassandra in front of them.</p><p>“I’m fine besides this,” she brought her bound hands up toward her and flashed her the palm of her left hand. There was a gash in the center of her palm like her skin had been split open from the inside, but there was no blood, only a faint green glow.</p><p>“What is that?”</p><p>“I don’t know.” She twisted her hand around in examination. “But it hurts when it flares.”</p><p>“Well don’t worry, I’ll get us out of here and take care of you. We’ll figure out what that is and how to get rid of it.” She eyed the disturbing mark briefly before the sound of the giant wooden doors being pushed open in front of them stole her attention away.</p><p>Evelyn was the first to step into the light of day. At least she thought it was sunlight until she too exited the shadow of the doors. She blinked incessantly as the bright light scorched her eyes. It took them a moment to adjust but when she could see again her mouth fell open. To her left, above the mountains, swirled a giant green hole. As if a god had ripped open the heavens, the sky was torn asunder and a giant spiraling maw now loomed over the world threatening to swallow it whole.</p><p>“We call it the breach,” Cassandra began to explain.</p><p>She kept talking but Finley wasn’t listening. She was eyeing the spitting green mouth above them and the numerous townsfolk that were swarming around the village. Some looked terrified while others glared at them, the hatred clear on their faces. It seemed judgment had already been passed on her and her friend. The world grew brighter momentarily as the breach pulsed, along with Evelyn's palm. She collapsed in front of her, clutching at her hand and crying out in pain. Fin knelt down beside her.</p><p>“Each time the breach expands your mark spreads… and it is killing you.” Cassandra knelt as well. “It may be the key to stopping this but there isn’t much time.”</p><p>“Well…” Evie panted, “if I can help, I will. Doesn’t seem like I have much of a choice anyway.”</p><p>Finley helped her up and Cassandra led them through the rest of the small mountain town. The Frostbacks were just as cold and unwelcoming as when they had first arrived. The air was dry and stung her cheeks as it blew around them. Dirty snow was scattered throughout the village and sludge covered the dirt path through it. Once they left the town they made their way across a bridge. Cassandra stopped them before they made it out the last gate and cut the bindings around Evelyn’s wrists.</p><p>“There will be a trial. I can promise no more.”</p><p>Fin stuck her hands out as well but Cassandra just eyed them and tucked her dagger away. She ground her teeth together but said nothing and just let her arms fall back down in front of her.</p><p>“Come, it is not far.”</p><p>“Where are you taking us?” Evie asked, giving Fin a sympathetic but calming look.</p><p>“Your mark must be tested on something smaller than the breach.”</p><p>They exited the bridge through the outer gate and started up a trail that wound along the mountainside. Soldiers were everywhere once they left the village. Snow and debris littered the path with soldiers stationed along it, she didn’t recognize their uniforms. Cassandra led them along, glancing back constantly to shoot suspicious looks at Fin who trailed behind the small group. The breach once again pulsed above them causing Evie to collapse to the ground in front of her with a scream.</p><p>Before Finley could make it to her Cassandra was already helping her up. “The pulses are coming faster now.” She clapped a hand on her shoulder before turning and continuing up the path.</p><p>“Are you sure you’re alright?” She fell in step beside the shorter brunette and nudged her with her shoulder.</p><p>“I’ll be fine, once we sort all of this out.” She flexed her hand a few times.</p><p>“I’ll get us out of this in one piece, Evie.”</p><p>“Knowing you it will be with swords and bloodshed. Please Fin, don’t do anything to make this worse.”</p><p>“I’ll only do what’s necessary.”</p><p>They made it to another cobblestone bridge and started across. Cassandra was at the front of the group rambling about rifts again. Finley wasn’t paying attention. Her eyes were focused on the breach above. With curiosity, she watched as a streak of green flew down from the tumultuous heavens and struck the bridge in front of them. The stones charred and cracked under the force of the blast. It blew the bridge apart only a few steps ahead of them. With the ground beneath her gone, she tumbled down the jagged pieces and crashed onto the solid ice below. She rolled as she landed, managing to end in a squatting position instead of flat on her face. Evelyn did not have such luck and landed with a thud beside her, face down in the snow. She heard Cassandra groaning somewhere behind her and turned to examine the state of her companions. She was about to help Evelyn up when another blast of green collided with the earth next to them. The tremors from the impact nearly knocked her off her feet and she had to fight to stay upright. Out of the wreckage in a flash of green rose a creature she had never seen before. Gray and grotesque the hooded figure growled and flexed hands that wielded massive claws.</p><p>Cassandra rushed out in front of her wielding a sword and shield. “Stay behind me!” She ordered before charging into battle.</p><p>With the threat seemingly handled Finley turned to once again help her friend but as she was just getting her on her feet, the ice to her left began to bubble and churn. A small circle of green appeared in the snow and out of it manifested another creature identical to the one before. Being ever aware of her surroundings Fin knew crates of supplies had fallen off the bridge with them. In one move she spun, cut her bindings on an upright sword, and then snatched it from its place wedged in a crate before facing the monster. She tested the grip of the sword in her hand while she sized up her opponent. She could tell it wasn’t of high quality and the balance wasn’t to her liking but with danger imminent anything would do.</p><p>The being wasted no time with its first attack and lashed out in a series of swipes with its extremely long claws. Finley was thankful for that, she didn’t like to toy with her prey. She dodged each blow with ease before sidestepping and slashing at the creature's left flank. It flinched with a hiss, turning to lash out at its attacker. She ducked and bobbed to her left, landing another blow on its other side. When it turned this time she was ready. She countered its claws and while it brought its arm back for another attack she kicked it square in the center of its mass. Even though it had no feet that she could see it stumbled backward slightly. While it was momentarily stunned she stepped forward and sunk her sword into its chest. She twisted as she pulled her blade back. The wound sprayed an arc of viscous dark blood and began to leak a thick black smoke. The monster hissed and screeched as it flailed in agony. The ground swirled beneath its feet, a circle of green appearing once again to suck it back into the ground with a puff of smoke. After her opponent had been defeated she looked to see if Cassandra needed help only to find she was rushing toward her.</p><p>“Drop your weapon. Now!” Cassandra scowled and aimed her blade at Finley’s throat.</p><p>She stared directly into her eyes, not backing down. “I need this.”</p><p>“You don’t need to fight.” She growled back.</p><p>“A demon attacked me. If I didn’t defend us we’d both be dead.”</p><p>“Fin,” Evelyn appeared at her side, “please.”</p><p>“Evie-”</p><p>She put a hand on her sword arm, “Please just do what she says.”</p><p>Finley gave her friend a hard stare. She chewed on the inside of her cheek for a moment before finally dropping the sword. Cassandra immediately hurried over and retied her hands all while Fin glared daggers at her. Evelyn was however allowed to keep the blade to defend herself which helped quell Finley’s anger.</p><p>She followed behind the two women as they continued along the icy path. The cold air was just beginning to seep through her layers of clothing. She pulled the collar of her coat up higher. She wasn’t wearing her clothes. She didn’t know what had happened since the Conclave that would require her clothes to be changed or who had changed them but she didn’t recognize any of the items she was wearing as hers. She had a feeling she had been injured in some way. When she had awoken in the dungeon the bitter taste of elf root had lingered in the back of her throat. Her body was sore and achy, it felt like she had fallen off a cliff. She knew she had a slight limp which she tried to conceal but from the looks Evelyn had been giving her she wasn’t doing a very good job.</p><p>As they rounded the next corner they were faced with even more demons. That’s what Finley had come to realize they were. Demons like the ones they had faced earlier and others that attacked from a distance and glowed green like the breach. With no weapon and her hands bound she was useless in battle. She resigned herself to standing in the middle of the open and waiting for the others to finish off the creatures. Running and hiding until it was safe was not in her repertoire. It wasn’t the safest course of action but she had enough faith in her companions and her own abilities to believe that she would come out the other side of each fight still alive at the very least.</p><p>She looked down at the ice she was standing on and felt her stomach drop. Everything that was going on had effectively kept her mind off the fact she was constantly moving across ice. She fought with herself to keep her mind from drifting to it but the more she didn’t want to think about it, the more she did. The ice was thick, she assured herself. It was winter in the Frostback mountains. It was too cold for the ice to be anything but thick. As she stared at her feet a ball of green struck the ground in front of her toes. The blast sent her slipping backward on the ice. Drifting on a battlefield was never a good idea, she had to control her thoughts. She managed to maintain her balance and looked up in time to see a giant clawed hand flying toward her face. Of course, the demons got smart the second she stopped paying attention.</p><p>With a duck, she managed to dodge the attack, but just barely. The series of attacks that followed were a close call every time. She was not even a step ahead of the demon as it missed her by mere inches. She was at a major disadvantage with no weapon and her feet trying to slide out from under her on the slippery ice. When it’s attacks finally caught up to her the result was brutal. Luckily for her, she caught the backswing of one of its hands in the middle of her chest and not a claw. The force of the blow knocked her off of her feet. She landed on her back and could hear the ice crack slightly from the impact as her elbow hit at just the right angle. She shook her head and blinked up at the view of the creature looming over her. Its arm was drawn back above its head, preparing to bring a fist down upon her. She rolled out of the way just in time and scrambled to her feet, cursing under her breath as even that was hindered by the inability to use her hands. She heard more crackling and looked down at her legs as a tiny crack in the ice snaked between her feet. She felt panic rise in her throat and tried to swallow it down. She whipped around to see the demon with its claws stuck in the ice. It was screeching and thrashing trying to escape the ice’s cold grip. With one finally shriek it yanked its claws free. Finley’s eyes were more on the ice than the demon as it turned back toward her.</p><p>The creature glided across the frozen ground until it reached her. She tried to retreat away from it, but her back collided with the snow-covered stone wall behind her. Her eyes darted around the small cove for a way around the monster but she found none. It crept forward and soon consumed almost her entire field of view. With another shriek, it reared back preparing for a series of attacks. Suddenly, its shriek turned into wail. It flailed in pain for a moment before the tip of a blade appeared through its chest. When the blade was pulled back through the demon's gray flesh a splash of maroon blood splattered across Finley and the stark white snow at her feet. As the creature sank into the ground Evelyn’s face came into view behind it.</p><p>“Are you alright?” Her face was etched with concern.</p><p>“I’m fine,” she took a step toward her and glanced around. The other demons had been defeated as well. Her eyes came to rest back on her friend, who was looking her up and down. “It’s not my blood,” she added before stepping around her and walking toward Cassandra.</p><p>Cassandra led them further along the path until they reached a tall and winding staircase. Finley eyed the icy steps as they began their ascent. Cassandra commented that they were getting close to one of the rifts. Fin was curious to see what these rifts were like up close. She could hear the sounds of battle as they reached the top of the staircase. It sounded as if someone had beaten them to the rift. Ascending the last step brought into view the ruins of a building. Shards of stones were scattered everywhere and small fires melted the snow and ice. In the center of the building, she could make out two people one tall and lean and the other short and stout. They were fighting demons and circling around a green pulsing hole that hung in the air above the battlefield. That must have been the rift Cassandra was referring to as it glowed with the same energy as the breach. Evelyn and Cassandra quickly rushed into battle leaving Finley with nothing to do but watch begrudgingly as she was left out of any fighting.</p><p>When all of the demons were defeated the tall man whose head reflected the green light grabbed Evelyn's hand and thrusted it toward the rift. A beam of light erupted from the center of her palm and shot into the swirling green hole. Finley rushed forward toward the pair at the sight of it. As she reached them she dropped her shoulder and slammed into the man that had a hold of Evie’s wrist. The power behind her shoulder effectively knocked him off of his feet and sent him sprawling onto the ground. He was lean and didn’t have much mass to him which made the move that much easier.</p><p>“Get off of her!” She snarled. She whipped around to face Evelyn who was examining her hand.</p><p>“I’m fine Fin… what did you do?” She turned her eyes to the elf on the ground.</p><p>“I did nothing,” his cold stare met Finley’s gaze as he pushed himself to his feet again. “The credit is yours.”</p><p>“You mean this,” she motioned to the mark on her hand.</p><p>“Whatever magic opened the breach in the sky also placed that mark upon your hand. I theorized the mark might be able to close the rifts that have opened in the breach's wake and it seems I was correct.” He rubbed his shoulder with a frown.</p><p>“Meaning it could also close the breach itself,” Cassandra interjected.</p><p>“Possibly,” he turned toward Evelyn, “It seems you hold the key to our salvation.”</p><p>“Good to know! Here I thought we’d be ass-deep in demons forever.” The dwarf joined their conversation with a smirk, “Varric Tethras: rogue, storyteller and occasionally unwelcome tagalong.” He winked at Cassandra who groaned in disgust. “That was quite an entrance you two made.” His gaze traveled over Finley as well who gave him a blank stare.</p><p>“It’s nice to meet you, I’m Evelyn and this is Finley.” She motioned to the redhead who stood beside her. “Say hi Fin,” Finley gave her friend an unhappy glance before grunting a hello.</p><p>“My name is Solas if there are to be introductions.” He gave a small smile to Evelyn but eyed Finley cautiously. “I’m pleased to see you still live.” This comment was directed entirely at Evie.</p><p>“We must get to the forward camp quickly.” Cassandra interrupted them for which Finley was grateful. She was itching to get moving again and find a way out of her bindings.</p><p>As they started down the path with the new members of the small group in tow she lingered behind to walk beside Evelyn who was at the back of the group. She nudged her friend's shoulder and gestured toward the elf in front of them. “Egg,” she commented in a monotone voice into Evie’s ear.</p><p>She giggled and smacked her arm playfully, “Stop it, be nice.”</p><p>Fin shrugged and fell back even further away from the rest of the group. She looked on as they fought through another group of demons and closed another rift before making it to a bridge that was set up like a camp. The pace of the group slowed as they entered the bridge through the large gates. Cassandra led them past guards and crates stacked upon crates full of supplies. When they finally stopped Finley snapped out of her thoughts just in time to avoid running into the back of Evelyn's head. She peeked around the shorter woman to locate the source of the angry voice yelling at them. It was a man clothed in the robes of a chancellor. He and the two hands of the Divine began to argue about their next course of action. Finley lost interest almost immediately. She couldn’t stand indecisiveness or politics. While the adults argued she glanced around the small makeshift camp for a way out of her bindings. All of the available weapons were too far away and nothing else looked sharp enough to cut through the thick rope that was tangled around her wrists.</p><p>“- we’ll charge with the soldiers.”</p><p>Fin’s ears perked up at the mention of charging and soldiers. She watched everyone besides the Chancellor nod in agreeance. She fell in step behind the group as they took off once again for the breach. She didn’t know what use she could be to these people or why they insisted on bringing her along, especially when they kept her hands bound, but she didn’t think she had much of a choice. Evie had asked her to cooperate and she was resigned to doing exactly that at the moment if for no other reason than to please her friend. She figured Evelyn had enough to worry about. Their fates now seemed to be intertwined with the breach and the small group gathered to close it and if Evelyn was determined to see it through to the end then so was she.</p><p>The climb to the Temple wasn’t a long one and that’s where they found the real battle. A fade rift swirled in the center of the ruins while the soldiers fought around it. The bodies of men laid strewn across the snow-covered ground, blood splattered the jagged pieces of cobblestone that once made up the Temple and demons ran amok amongst the wreckage. The soldiers still standing were trying to push them back but they were fighting a losing battle. Her companions immediately rushed into the fray to help, and with the added help they had a chance of changing the tide of the fight.</p><p>With her guards occupied Finley finally saw her opportunity. She jumped down into the ruins and made a beeline for the closest soldier. He wasn’t dressed like the other men. His armor resembled that of a Templar with the symbol etched onto his bracers. A mane of fur encompassed his shoulders and the blood-red cloak he wore flapped in the winds that whipped around the clearing. His blonde hair stuck out in stark contrast to their dull surroundings. From the orders, he was barking Finley gathered that he was in some sort of leadership position.</p><p>Her examination was interrupted when a Shade appeared in front of her. She reeled back just in time for its claws to miss her nose by a hair’s breadth, she felt the rush of the breeze blow past her face. Its other arm was just coming back as she dodged around it and broke into a sprint again, determined to make it to the man she had seen who was now locked in fierce combat with another Shade. His use of the sword and shield he held in his hands told her he was an experienced fighter who had seen combat.</p><p>He had just started a downswing to attack the Shade when she finally reached the pair. With a quick step, she put herself directly between the blade and the demon. She pulled her bound wrists as far apart as she could and placed them straight in the path of the downward arc of his sword. The Shade’s claws grazed her back just as the blade sliced through the ropes that bound her. The second she felt her hands freed and the tip of the sword begin to dig into her forearm she ducked and rolled out of the way. She landed in a kneeling position a few feet away and scanned her surroundings. She could feel warm blood already dripping down her back and arm where her pale skin had been cut open. She pushed past the burning pain and reached for the discarded sword that lay in the dirt beside her. As her fingers closed around the grip the tiniest smile pulled at her lips. She lived for battle.</p><p>The fast approach of another Shade to her right caught her attention first. She stood and without turning whipped her sword through the air in a diagonal line that cleaved the demon in half. A snarl directly behind her had her immediately spinning on her heels to block the claws of another monster. She ducked out of the way of the second attack and swiped at its feet. It lurched backward with a screech and raised both arms over its head. Before it could bring them down upon her she sunk her blade into the center of its chest and forced it straight through the grotesque gray flesh. She waited until she felt the tip of her blade pierce through the other side of the demon before pulling it back.</p><p>She didn’t have time to watch the creature die as a sudden force threw her off of her feet and landed her on the ground. She scowled up at the spinning clouds that composed the heavens before flinging herself back to her feet in one swift motion. Her eyes traveled up the massive lanky form of a green shrieking demon. It’s ear-splitting scream stunned her long enough to prevent her from blocking its next attack. Sharp pain radiated from her chest as its claws made contact with her skin and racked across her upper torso. The blow was so forceful that it sent her flying a few feet and sprawling across the ground.</p><p>She lifted her head and blinked incessantly to try to focus through her blurry vision. A hazy pair of thin green legs lumbered toward her prone form. She pushed herself into a kneeling position and looked up at the creature looming over her. As it bent to rake its claws across her again she rolled forward between its legs and popped up behind it. She sliced its tail in half and as it let out a howl and turned to attack she rolled around it and sprung to her feet. She used the momentum from the roll to launch herself into a run. It was only a short distance to a wall beside her so she got up as much speed as she could before propelling herself halfway up the wall with a single jump. She kicked off the wall with one foot and spun her body around to bring herself down upon the back of the demon in a massive downward arc. Her sharp blade impaled the demon just below its shoulder and she used her weight and forward propulsion to drag the sword down through the creature's body. It let out a gurgling hiss as it sank to the ground. Finley landed crouched behind it and watched it disappear into the dirty brown snow. The sword fell to the snowy earth with a soft thud in front of her.</p><p>She stood slowly, her blood-soaked chest rising and falling with deep quick breaths. Her auburn eyes scanned the battlefield. It looked as if Evelyn had just sealed the rift. She wiped some gravel from her pants and winced as the movement caused her wounds to ache. Her entire torso felt as if it were on fire and her head was pounding. She looked up again to find Cassandra stalking toward her with Evie and the blonde-haired man from earlier in tow.</p><p>“I want you to take this prisoner back with you Commander.”</p><p>Commander? So he was in fact a leader. “Back? Where will you be going with my friend?”</p><p>“And bind her hands as well,” Cassandra ordered.</p><p>Finley’s gaze turned deadly, “No, I will not allow you to bind my hands again.” Blood was dripping from the wound on her head and into her right eye. She blinked through the smudge of red that clouded her vision and held Cassandra’s gaze.</p><p>“She helped us fight Cassandra, the least we could do is allow her the use of her extremities.” The Commander interposed before Cassandra could respond.</p><p>“All she has proven is that she is deadly and skilled-”</p><p>“And,” he interrupted again, “that she is perfectly capable of getting out of her bindings.” He shot a glance at Finely who barely acknowledged his remark.</p><p>The black-haired woman seemed to ponder this for a moment before sighing, “Fine, but any consequences are on your head, Commander.”</p><p>“I take full responsibility,” he grabbed Finley around the upper arm and dragged her forward. She kept her angry gaze fixed on Cassandra until she was pulled past her.</p><p>She allowed herself to be pulled along beside the Commander and out of the ruins. They made it a few steps down the stairs before he released her arm. She glanced at the motion but otherwise kept her eyes fixed to the view in front of them.</p><p>After walking in silence for a while the man cleared his throat. “You’re injured,” he commented.</p><p>Finley could see him looking at her out of the corner of her eye. “It’s just a flesh wound,” she responded, never taking her eyes from the path in front of them.</p><p>He stared at her for a moment longer before turning his eyes away. They continued to walk in silence for a few more minutes before he spoke again. “That was quite impressive,” she waited for him to finish but when he didn’t say anything more she gave him a sideways glance. “I mean your fighting. You’re very skilled. Where did you learn?”</p><p>“Around,” came her short reply.</p><p>Before he could respond, the dull green glow that enveloped the world suddenly became brighter. They both turned simultaneously to stare up at the breach as a shot of light flew into the center. “Evelyn,” Fin breathed before launching herself forward into a sprint.</p><p>She only made it a few steps before she was hauled backward by a firm grip on her arm. She turned within the grasp to face the Commander. She yanked her arm forward and down pulling him closer as she brought her knee up and into his groin. He crumpled in half with a huff. She didn’t stay to see if he recovered as she turned once again to sprint back up the mountain.</p><p>She grabbed a sword as she ran through the outer portion of the Temple ruins. Dodging around burnt corpses and rubble, she made her way towards the center. As she entered what was left of the inner Temple she heard raucous cackling. The air tingled with magic and electricity, it sent a chill down Finley’s spine and made the hair on the back of her neck stand up. She adjusted the grip on her sword and stepped toward the railing to look down into the center. A battle was raging below her. Countless soldiers lined the ruined walls sending barrages of arrows at a massive creature that sat directly below the rift. She could see Evelyn and the rest of the group surrounding the spiky, grey demon and ferociously attacking its legs. It howled almost in glee, it’s numerous eyes scanning the clearing while its hands sparked with energy. Finley surveyed the battlefield. While the soldiers were numerous, the size of the creature put them at a disadvantage. They either needed a distraction to land more blows or an attack on the monster's head. She rotated the blade in her hand in thought. She could provide one if not both of those things.</p><p>The demon began a rampage that shook Finley from her thoughts. She watched as it shot a ball of electricity from its fingertips and into a group of men. It then turned, its hands flaring in a purple glow as it produced a whip made entirely of energy that it used to thrash another group of soldiers close by. It was now keeping everyone at an arm's length. Anyone that got too close was slammed with a massive fist or shot across the clearing by a bolt of light.</p><p>Her mind was made up. She vaulted over the railing in front of her and landed on the second level with a thud. She flipped her sword backward in her grip before breaking into a run as she watched the demon draw closer to the edge of the level. As she made it to the second railing she launched herself up and off of it, as far out as she could go. The fingers of her left hand grazed the demon’s first set of horns before she managed to latch onto the second pair. The horns were smooth which caused her to struggle to hold on. She used her legs to brace herself against the creature's plated back. There was a small triangle of unarmored flesh toward the top of the monster’s spine. She tightened her hold on the horn and placed her legs on either side of the patch of skin before driving her sword directly into it. The demon roared and reeled backward. Finley flailed as the movement made her lose her grip on her sword. She dangled by just her hand as she tried to find purchase against the demon’s back with her feet. A giant hand suddenly appeared from around the front of the monster. It batted the air, trying to grab whatever was on its back. Fin twisted away from the roaming hand and as the creature itself twisted beneath her she was bounced off of the large armored plates that lined its body. She used the momentum generated from the demon spinning under her to swing and grab onto the other horn. With a firm hold on both horns, she pulled herself upward, her feet slipping as she used them to push her up.</p><p>A call sounded out from somewhere in the clearing. Soon arrows were flying from all directions. One just barely missed her head while others bounced off the armored beast. A searing pain in her lower leg had her gasping in agony. Her foot slipped from where it was wedged in the armor and she fought to maintain her hold on the horns as the pain overtook her mind. She glanced down to the sight of a blood coated arrow embedded in her calf. Her injured leg hung limply against the side of the demon, every movement causing excruciating pain to shoot up her thigh. With her leg now useless her options for escaping her current situation disappeared. She could no longer climb the creature or jump off of it. She was stuck and she feared her hands wouldn’t hold much longer.</p><p>She didn’t have to wonder about her situation for long as soon the demon howled and went stiff beneath her. The creature rocked back and forth for a moment while Fin held her breath hoping that it would fall forward. It teetered for a second longer before plummeting backward. Finley’s eyes went wide and she tried to pull herself as far up as possible before the massive body of the demon slammed her into the ground. The pain was intensely agonizing for a split second before darkness engulfed her and the world faded out of existence.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Butter Knife</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Butter Knife: a blunt knife used for cutting or spreading butter</p>
<p>Let the ridiculousness continue!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cold darkness, numbness, the black abyss swirled before her eyes, a heavy fog laid over her mind. Noise seeped through the cloud of sleep that consumed her. Wood creaked nearby and then the sound of dripping water reached her ears for a moment. The shock of something cool and wet being pressed to her forehead startled her enough for her reflexes to kick in. Her arm shot up from its place at her side and snatched the hand away from her head. She heard a surprised yelp and the hand began to shake in her grasp. Her eyes fluttered open. The world was a fuzzy brown for a moment until her eyes focused through the haze and her vision was filled with planks of wood. She blinked a few times and glanced around. Bright light was streaming through a window that hung above her to her right. The sunlight stung her eyes so she looked away quickly. To her left sat a young elven woman whose wrist was held within her grip. Her eyes were wide with fright and her bottom lip quivered nervously. Finley slowly released her hold on the young elf’s arm who quickly pulled it back to clutch it against her chest.</p>
<p>She tried to speak but only a faint croak came out. She closed her mouth and forced herself to swallow. Her throat was dry and her mouth tasted of bitter elfroot. She looked at the elf again who still sat frozen in place. “Where am I?” She whispered. </p>
<p>“H-Ha-Haven,” the response was stuttered in a shaky voice.</p>
<p>Fin grabbed handfuls of the sheets around her and tried to push herself up into a sitting position. Her body screamed in protest while her head swam. The elf shot to her feet and ran to the door. She was shouting for someone as she left. Finley flopped back down onto the bed and watched her go. She brought her left arm up in front of her and examined the bandage on her forearm. Her fingers fiddled with the edge until it began to unwind. She quickly unwrapped the cloth from around her arm to examine the wound. The cut was already partially healed, it was too neat for it to have been from an extended amount of time which meant it was the work of a healing potion. The door to the cabin opened and a grumpy looking bearded man entered. Finley eyed him as he walked to the edge of her bed and sat down. </p>
<p>“You’re awake, how are you feeling?” His voice was gruff but friendlier than she had expected. </p>
<p>“Fine,” she shifted with a groan. </p>
<p>“How about your legs, can you move them?” His eyes drifted toward her feet. Fin’s eyes followed as she concentrated on her legs and forced her toes to wiggle. Pain accompanied the movement and she let out a strained breath. “Good, I’m not sure how well your legs will heal but that’s a good sign.” She furrowed her brows and he caught the motion. “There are some things even healing potions can’t fix.” He adjusted her blanket, “They say this happened when a pride demon fell on top of you.” His voice was filled with doubt but she soon erased that with a nod, “How did that happen?” He asked in shock. </p>
<p>“With great difficulty,”</p>
<p>He stared at her for a moment before shaking his head and continuing, “Well on top of that you had an arrow that tore almost completely through your calf. Your chest and back were both ripped open with what I would guess would be claws. You have a head wound well, multiple head wounds, and your arm,” he motioned to the injury that she had taken the bandages off of, “looked to be cut by a sword.” The lifting of a single one of his eyebrows posed the statement as a question. </p>
<p>Finley sighed, “I got it escaping from my bindings,”</p>
<p>“Ah yes, they mentioned you were a prisoner.”</p>
<p>“Am I a prisoner still?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know,” he let out a heavy breath. “The guards stationed on either side of the door would say yes.”</p>
<p>“And my friend?”</p>
<p>“You mean the one with the mark?” She nodded, “She is no longer considered a prisoner, in fact, some regard her as a sort of savior. She is, however, unconscious at the moment.”</p>
<p>“What?” Finley shot upright but immediately regretted the motion as her entire body screamed in pain. She clenched her jaw and a hard breath hissed through her teeth. </p>
<p>The man put a hand on her chest and gently pushed her back down to the bed. “I am caring for her. She was mostly uninjured. It seems to be the mark that is rendering her unconscious.”</p>
<p>“I need to see her.”</p>
<p>“No, you need to stay here and rest.” He stood. </p>
<p>“How long, how long has it been?”</p>
<p>“A day, I’d say at least another one or two until you’ll be ready to get up.” He moved toward the door, “I will inform you of any changes with your friend. What’s your name?” </p>
<p>“Finley,”</p>
<p>“Adan,” He opened the door and stepped part of the way out of the room, “I will be back to check on you later, Finely.”</p>
<p>She begrudgingly resigned herself to being bedridden for the next two days while her body continued to heal. The young elven woman returned every day to deliver her meals or a drink. She saw Adan regularly as he came to check on her a few times a day. Sometimes he would rub a poultice on her wounds and change her bandages and other times he would merely poke his head in and ask how she was feeling. True to his word he kept her updated on Evelyn's improving condition. She felt her strength return over the next two days and her range of movement grew. The pain subsided and her wounds closed and healed.</p>
<p>Halfway through the evening of the third day, she was stirred by the sound of dozens of voices outside of her cabin. She roused from her sleep and sat up to get a look out of the window next to her bed. It faced the wrong direction for her to get a good look so instead, she was met with a view of a snow-covered wall. She was just about to try and stand when Adan entered her cabin.</p>
<p>“I’ve come to let you know,” he started as he made his way into the room. “Your friend is awake,”</p>
<p>“When?”</p>
<p>“It’s been a few hours but the town is still abuzz with the news.”</p>
<p>“Where is she?” She asked urgently. </p>
<p>“She was summoned to the Chantry last I heard.”</p>
<p>Before he had finished his sentence Fin was already throwing the blankets off of herself and moving toward the edge of the bed to stand. She pushed herself to her feet and staggered for a moment. The side table to her left provided support as she fought to maintain her balance on her still weak legs. Adan rushed toward her, yelling at her to sit back down. She shoved past him and on her way to the door snatched the butter knife off of the tray her dinner had been served on and tucked it in her belt. She threw the door open and stepped outside into the frigid mountain air. The guards on either side of the door did double-takes as they saw her emerge. Before they could draw their swords Finley acted. She punched the soldier to her right in the throat, as he crumpled to the ground she turned toward the other. His hands were occupied with removing his sword so she grabbed him on either side of the head and brought his face down onto her knee. As she released him he slumped to the ground. She took off for the Chantry just as Adan emerged behind her. He called after her but she ignored him and raced down the path further into the village.</p>
<p>Her bare feet were frozen by the time she made it to the Chantry. She threw open one of the large doors and stormed inside. All of the mothers that were scattered around the large room seemed startled by her appearance. She was still covered in bandages and knew she was quite a sight. She scoured the room for Evelyn but saw her nowhere. As she made it toward the end of the hall she could hear talking coming from behind one of the doors.</p>
<p>“You want us to let her join the Inquisition? The one who not only repeatedly escaped but also rode a pride demon and nearly got herself killed? That is not the kind of behavior we want from someone in the Inquisition.” She overheard a male voice say. She didn’t overhear anything else as all conversation ceased when she yanked open the door and strode inside.</p>
<p>Evie whipped around in front of her. “Fin?”</p>
<p>“Guards!” Cassandra yelled in surprise. </p>
<p>Two guards came running from the room to her left. She spun on her heels and pulled the butter knife from her belt. Both of the guards brandished their swords as they approached her. Upon seeing the butter knife one of the soldiers snickered.</p>
<p>“You cannot be serious,” the Seeker said from behind her.</p>
<p>In an instant Finely ducked and rolled between the two men. Still, in a kneeling position, she turned and stabbed the guard to her right in the back of the thigh between the plates of his armor. He cried out in pain and his leg buckled. She stood and as the other guard turned to strike she grabbed the arm of the first guard and used the metal bracer to block the blow from the sword. With the opening she created she kicked the man square in the chest. The other soldier started to stand so she turned and kicked him in the back of his knee forcing him to fall back to the ground. As the second soldier was beginning to recover she grabbed him and slammed his head into the nearby stone wall. He collapsed to the ground. She put her foot on his throat, grabbed the butter knife from the other soldier's thigh, and pressed it to his neck before he could stand. </p>
<p>“Maker’s balls,” the Commander huffed after watching the display.</p>
<p>Cassandra drew her sword and advanced toward her. </p>
<p>“Come any closer and I will kill him!”</p>
<p>There was a moment of tension before Evie shoved past the seething Seeker. “Finley!” She walked toward her, “You’re being so rude.” She snatched the butter knife from her hands and held it out away from her, the tip of the knife still dripping blood. “Why must you make everything so difficult? These people are trying to help not only us but all of Thedas. Now can we please all act civilized?” </p>
<p>She groaned but shoved the man she was holding away from her and removed her foot from the other soldier's throat. They both stood and aimed their swords at her, the one guard was still clutching his leg. </p>
<p>Evie pushed the swords away. “Enough,” she motioned to Finely. “Come on Fin, I will explain everything.”</p>
<p>She followed her friend into the room cautiously. The door was closed behind them, blocking the guards from entering but the prickly Seeker still had her sword drawn. She eyed everyone in the room and they all stared back. </p>
<p>“You look terrible Fin,” Evie placed the knife down on the large table in front of her. </p>
<p>“Just bandages I’m fine, now what’s going on?”</p>
<p>“There’s a lot to explain,” </p>
<p>The rest of the room was silent as Evelyn filled her in on what was going on. How she was now considered the Herald of Andraste. How she had helped found the Inquisition and how they still needed to find a way to close the breach. Finley began to pull off her bandages one by and one and piled them up on the table in front of her. The Antivan Ambassador to her right wrinkled her nose up at the pile. When she caught Fin glancing at her she gave her a small smile and quickly averted her gaze. When Evie’s speech turned to other matters Fin’s mind wandered. </p>
<p>“I think it would be a great idea.” </p>
<p>She snapped back to attention as Evelyn's excited voice filled the small room. </p>
<p>“Herald,” the Commander looked hesitant. </p>
<p>“She will be my companion but I think she would also make a wonderful addition to the military. You can’t deny her skill and experience would be beneficial.”</p>
<p>“But Herald-”</p>
<p>“Weren’t you just complaining that most of your men are under qualified?” She pulled a roll of bread from her pocket and took a bite. </p>
<p>“Well yes, but-” everyone in the room watched her in confusion as she ate. </p>
<p>“Well, Finley is clearly overqualified.” She said around her mouthful. “In fact, I would like you to make her you're second in command.”</p>
<p>“I already have a second in command, Captain Rylen.”</p>
<p>“Fine, then third in command.”</p>
<p>He scowled, “But-”</p>
<p>“Then it’s settled,” she clapped and turned to Finley. “The Commander can show you around and get you settled.”</p>
<p>Fin and the Commander both looked at each other and then back at Evelyn. “Evie, I find myself in agreement with the Commander. I don’t think this is a good idea.”</p>
<p>Evie hushed her, “Nonsense, now off you go.” She opened the door and shoved Finley out before gathering her things and walking out past her. “Have fun,” she threw over her shoulder as she strode out of the Chantry.</p>
<p>She watched her go until she felt a presence at her side. She turned to find the Commander standing next to her also watching the Herald waltz away. He cleared his throat, “Well I think we can both at least agree on the fact that we’re not happy with this situation but it seems we have no choice.” He sighed and then gestured for her to walk with him. “So,” he began, “What do you prefer to be called? Finley, Fin…”</p>
<p>“I don’t care,”</p>
<p>“What about a last name?”</p>
<p>“No, just Finley.”</p>
<p>“Ok…” he trailed off for a bit as they exited the Chantry. “How do you and the Herald know each other?”</p>
<p>“I’m the captain of her family’s guard.”</p>
<p>“Really?” There was surprise in his voice, she glanced at him, “It’s just that you're so… young. I mean you can’t be more than what? Twenty-seven?”</p>
<p>“Twenty-five,”</p>
<p>“All of the guard captains I’ve known have been older, more experienced.”</p>
<p>“I have plenty of experience,”</p>
<p>“Doing what?” He asked. </p>
<p>She sighed and crossed her arms against the cold as they walked, her bare feet burned in the frozen snow. “I was a soldier and a mercenary before that.”</p>
<p>“A soldier? Where? The Free Marches?”</p>
<p>“Yes, Ostwick, same as Evelyn. Although my parents were originally from Starkhaven.”</p>
<p>“I thought your accent sounded a little off. Captain Rylen is from Starkhaven.”</p>
<p>“I haven’t had the pleasure.”</p>
<p>He paused outside of the cabin she had been staying in and looked between the two soldiers still stationed outside the door. One had a lump forming on his forehead and blood dripping from his nose while the other was rubbing his throat. “What happened to the two of you?” Both men simply looked at Finley. He followed their eyes and let out a heavy breath. “You’re both dismissed.” He waited until they left to turn back to her. “You really need to stop doing that.” She didn’t respond. He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Do you have any other clothes to change into or shoes?” He opened his eyes to look at her feet as her toes curled in the snow. </p>
<p>“No, all of my things were taken from me when I was taken, prisoner. I only have what you give me.”</p>
<p>“The only things we took off of you were some weapons, your clothes were too badly burned to salvage. I’ll find you something to wear among the military supplies.” He started walking along the path again and she followed. “I uh, I must admit the Herald was right about one thing. From what I’ve seen and heard you’re very skilled. We could definitely use you. Most of the military is made up of new soldiers so having someone like you to help train will be useful. Although, I’d prefer it if you didn’t pass along your recklessness.”</p>
<p>“Not reckless,”</p>
<p>“Then what would you call riding a pride demon?”</p>
<p>“A calculated risk,”</p>
<p>“Calculated?” He scoffed. </p>
<p>“Yes, the soldiers fighting it clearly needed help. They either needed a distraction or a way to hit the only unarmored portion of the creature. I could provide one, if not both, and I did.”</p>
<p>“You nearly got yourself killed,”</p>
<p>“But I accomplished what I needed to, besides one life for many is a good trade.”</p>
<p>He shook his head, “Just don't encourage the men to follow in your footsteps.”</p>
<p>They continued along in silence until they reached the camp outside the walls. He led her to a tent where he rummaged around inside for a moment before emerging with a handful of clothes and some boots. She grabbed them and went into the tent to change. The clothes were a bit large, most likely made for a man but she made do. She was thankful for the boots, so she could finally get her feet out of the snow. When she lifted the flap to the tent she noticed the Commander was not where she had left him. Instead, he was standing a short distance away signing a missive and yelling something at a recruit. She pushed the rest of the way out of the tent and trudged through the snow toward him. She made it to him just as the recruit saluted and turned to leave.</p>
<p>He gestured toward the men training. “A number of our recruits are locals from around Haven and some pilgrims. They’re mostly farmers and young men and women who want to serve. Very few of them have ever fought before, let alone even held a sword.” Finley turned her eyes to the sparring men and women before her. Their efforts were pathetic at best. “If you’d like you can talk to them, maybe give them some pointers or a small lesson?” She nodded and he stepped forward. “Recruits!” He yelled over the clashing of their blunt swords and worn shields. “Listen up, this is…” he motioned to Finley who stepped forward as well. “Um...Captain Finley.” She quirked an eyebrow but didn’t protest. Not even her men at the Trevelyan estate called her Captain, she had never insisted on the formality. “She will be assuming a role similar to Captain Rylen, I expect you all to treat her with the same respect and obedience. For now, she would like to say a few words.” That was a lie. </p>
<p>He motioned to her and the eyes of each recruit shifted to look at her. She scanned the crowd for a brief moment. “You should all expect to die,” she stated flatly. </p>
<p>The Commander immediately grabbed her arm and pulled her back while simultaneously stepping in front of her. “Ok, thank you, Captain. Back to work recruits.” There was murmuring for a moment before everyone returned to their previous training activities. The Commander turned to her, “What the hell was that?”</p>
<p>“The truth,”</p>
<p>“Have you ever heard of being, oh I don’t know, tactful?”</p>
<p>“Yes,”</p>
<p>He waited a moment but she just continued to stare at him blankly. He groaned, “Maker’s breath, it’s been five minutes! You couldn’t just-“ he gestured toward her with his hand before rubbing his forehead, “I have to talk to the Herald, convince her this is a bad idea.”</p>
<p>“You can try but…”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“Once Evelyn has her mind made up it's very hard to change,”</p>
<p>“Then why don’t you talk to her?”</p>
<p>“Technically I’m still in her employment, so I just do what I’m told.”</p>
<p>He sighed, “Fine, then I’ll speak with her just… stay away from the men until I get back.” She watched him leave until he disappeared behind the large gate that led back into the town.</p>
<p>As the gate closed, almost simultaneously she watched one of the stable doors open and Evie emerge. Her friend walked casually through the snow, swinging her arms absentmindedly. She didn’t notice Finely until she was passing directly by her. By that point, Fin could hear the jolly tune Evelyn was humming.</p>
<p>“Oh, hi Fin!” She called gleefully over the sounds of sparring that echoed around the frozen lake.</p>
<p>The greeting was accompanied by an enthusiastic wave as the Herald’s hand came into view from under the overly large and clearly homemade cloak she wore wrapped around her shoulders. The hood was pulled up and over her head, creating a halo of fabric that contained her ample chestnut waves. Finley nodded in reply and didn’t move to join her until Evelyn motioned to her for the second time. As she approached Evie began walking, clearly wanting Fin to walk with her.</p>
<p>“So how are you settling in? Enjoying the military and the Commander? He seems nice. Speaking of which, where is he? Isn’t he supposed to be showing you around?” </p>
<p>Finley placed her hands behind her back and walked slowly alongside her friend watching her cloak drag over the top of the fluffy snow. “He went to find you,”</p>
<p>“What? When? Why didn’t you say anything?” She halted and glanced around. </p>
<p>“Because he’s probably at the Chantry by now asking for you.”</p>
<p>“Hmmm,” she thought for a moment, “Well, I’m already out here so I might as well finish what I’m doing before I go find him. Unless it’s urgent…” she tapped her chin. “Was it urgent?”</p>
<p>“No,”</p>
<p>“Oh,” she resumed walking again. “Then what did he need?”</p>
<p>“He wanted to talk to you about me, he doesn’t like the current arrangement.”</p>
<p>“What? It hasn’t even been a day. What happened? What did you do?” She turned an accusatory eye toward her. </p>
<p>“Nothing,”</p>
<p>“Finely,” </p>
<p>“I only did what I was told,”</p>
<p>“Which was?”</p>
<p>“To speak to the troops,”</p>
<p>“And what did you say?” She stopped to examine the needles on an evergreen branch they passed. </p>
<p>“Just that they should expect to die,”</p>
<p>“Finley!” Evie whipped around with a look of horror. </p>
<p>She shrugged, “Am I wrong?”</p>
<p>“You can’t say something like that!.”</p>
<p>“Why not?”</p>
<p>“Because you just can’t,” she shook her head and resumed walking. “Although I think the Commander is overreacting a little. I don’t think that warrants your removal from the military.”</p>
<p>“You’ll have to talk to him about that.” She ducked under a branch. Evelyn and her cloak took up the entire narrow path they were navigating. </p>
<p>She sighed, “Why do you have to make things difficult?”</p>
<p>“I thought I made things easy,”</p>
<p>“No, you’re easy, but you have a habit of making things difficult.”</p>
<p>The path ended at an old run-down cabin. Fin waited outside while Evelyn went inside and rummaged around before returning with a handful of papers. They were almost back to the village when they ran into the Commander. </p>
<p>“Herald,” he said in a happy tone while flashing her a kind smile. “And... Finley,” he added with much less enthusiasm. </p>
<p>“Commander,” Evelyn gave a slight nod.</p>
<p>“Were you here the whole time?”</p>
<p>“Yes,”</p>
<p>He turned to Finely, “You didn’t tell her I was looking for her?”</p>
<p>“I did, I said it wasn’t urgent.”</p>
<p>He sighed, “Herald may I have a word please…” he threw a glance at Finley. “In private,”</p>
<p>“Of course,” Evelyn gave her a smile and a wink before walking off with the Commander.</p>
<p>Fin watched them walk a short distance away before they began to converse. She propped herself against a tree and studied their conversation intently. Evelyn knew she could read lips, so she didn’t understand why she chose a place directly in her line of sight to speak with him. The wink she had given her before she walked away gave her some idea so she took it as an invitation to listen in. She could only see the Commander’s lips but that was enough. She knew Evie well enough to fill in what she was saying. It was just as she had suspected. He was unhappy with the current arrangements and wanted the Herald to find a new place for Finley. The fact she had broken him down within a matter of minutes had to be a new record for her. She couldn’t remember another time where she had been kicked out of something so quickly. She also knew Evelyn would insist that they get along. She couldn’t say she was looking forward to continuing her work relationship with the Commander but she didn’t have much of a choice.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Marigold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Marigold- a plant of the daisy family, typically with yellow, orange, or copper-brown flowers.</p><p>Welcome back to the current train wreck of my imagination. In this chapter, sword withdrawals. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Finley walked through the paths of Haven under the starless sky. The night was lit only by the ominous glow of the breach that still swirled over the mountains. When she made it to the tavern, the door was slightly ajar with music and light pouring out of the opening and into the dark and silent night. She pushed the door open and was slammed with a symphony of sound. Laughter, talking, the scraping of wood, the clinking of glasses, the tavern was abuzz with noise and people. She shoved through the crowd of people blocking the door and pushed her way to the bar. Many of the stools were empty as most people stood in groups around the small room. She took a seat at the bar and glanced around until the bartender drew her attention. The woman looked slightly terrified of Finely and took her order quickly before going to tend to another patron.</p><p>“Excuse me?” Someone tapped her on the shoulder.</p><p>She had to stop herself from snatching the hand that touched her out of the air. As the bartender placed her ale in front of her she threw a glance toward the voice that interrupted her drink. Behind her stood a young woman, clearly a recruit in the military from the look of her uniform.</p><p>“I don’t mean to disturb you, but I was just wondering…” she bit her lip and fiddled with a button on her jacket as she half sat down on the stool next to her. “Are you the one they say rode the pride demon, up at the Temple ruins?”</p><p>She turned back to her drink, “Yes,” she replied before taking a sip.</p><p>“That’s incredible, how did you do it? I mean it must have been very dangerous, and scary.” She asked with wide eyes.</p><p>“I jumped,” she said flatly.</p><p>“From the ground?” Her look of wonder grew.</p><p>“No, from a ledge,”</p><p>“Oh…” her brows furrowed, “You're going to be training us right?” Finley didn’t respond, mostly because she didn’t know. The young recruit wasn't deterred, “Well, maybe you could teach us some of your-”</p><p>“No,” she cut her off.</p><p>“Why not?</p><p>“A lot of things can’t be taught because much of it comes from experience. Besides, the Commander won’t let me.” She took another swig of ale.</p><p>“Well, he’s kind of uptight,” Fin raised an eyebrow and glanced her way. “I mean no disrespect,” she stuttered suddenly looking nervous.</p><p>“I’m not him, so none taken,”</p><p>“Oi!” Without warning her opposite shoulder was shoved violently downward, accompanied by an aggressive male voice.</p><p>To her right, the recruit suddenly looked nervous as her eyes were fixed on something on the other side of her. Fin slowly turned her head to look at the aggressor. To her left stood a burly, visibly drunk man, with two just as equally large and drunk men behind him. She glanced over them before turning back to her ale.</p><p>“Hey! I’m talkin to ya!” Another shove on her shoulder had her hand tightening around her cup with a vice-like grip. “You’s that girl aren’t ya? The one that showed up with the fake Herald?” She ignored them, “Well I’ve come to tell ya that yer not welcome here. You nor yer Herald. And if ya don’t leave we’ll run ya out of here. Do I make myself clear?” He jabbed his finger into her shoulder.</p><p>Finley clenched her jaw but said nothing. She swilled down the rest of her ale, slid some money across the counter, and pushed herself upright.</p><p>“Did you hear me? I’m not finished with you yet!”</p><p>The crack of his fist colliding with her jaw echoed around the room. Her body slammed into the bar as her ears rang, drowning out any noise in the tavern. Pain radiated up the side of her face and she blinked through the darkness that threatened to consume her vision. The blow had twisted her body around to almost face the startled recruit next to her. She could taste blood pooling in the back of her throat and her fists clenched instinctually. As her hearing returned she could hear the man and his friends laughing beside her. She turned to glare at them and was met with his round, red face snarling a grin at her as he hung over the bar howling.</p><p>She snatched up a steak knife that sat idly on the bartop and drove the point through the back of his hand, pinning it to the wood. The man's laughter turned into a cry of pain as he clutched at his now bleeding and immobilized hand. She shot daggers at the other men with her eyes as they backed up away from her. With no other challengers and her aggressor effectively defeated she slid some more money across the counter toward the horrified bartender.</p><p>“For the mess,” she mumbled before turning to leave.</p><p>She caught the eye of the recruit as she turned. The woman had the tiniest smile of admiration on her face. Fin nodded at her before she strode away from the bar toward the tavern door. All of the patrons had stopped and fallen into silence when the fight broke out but as she walked away they resumed their conversations over the sound of the man behind her struggling to free his hand. She was almost to the door when a broad chest stopped her. She glanced up to the amber pair of eyes looking down at her. The Commander met her gaze, then glanced to the bar and then back at her.</p><p>“Is this your doing?” He shook his head, “Don’t answer that. I shouldn’t even have to ask.” He pinched the bridge of his nose with a sigh. He opened his mouth again but paused, his eyes examining her. “Are you bleeding?”</p><p>Finley had been trying to make it outside to spit out the mouthful of blood she had and now that she had been delayed it was dribbling out of her lips and down her chin. She quickly used the back of her hand to wipe the blood away.</p><p>“It wasn’t her fault, ser.” A familiar voice said from behind her. The young recruit stepped forward and saluted. “I saw the whole thing, she was merely defending herself.”</p><p>“Was she?” His eyes traveled from the recruit back to her. She held his gaze. “Was the offense bad enough to warrant impaling his hand on a knife?”</p><p>“He punched her in the face ser, completely unprovoked.”</p><p>He was still staring her in the eyes. “Is this true?” She nodded, afraid if she opened her mouth she would cause many of the patrons to lose their appetite.</p><p>He gave her a hard stare for a moment longer before stepping aside and letting her pass. She hurried out the door and spit a mouthful of blood onto the snow. She didn’t mind swallowing a little blood but too much of it was unpleasant. She coughed a bit to clear her throat, sending droplets of crimson-colored spit splattering across the ground. She heard the door open behind her as she stood and wiped her mouth on her sleeve.</p><p>“You can’t keep acting like this.” She spun, still wiping spit from her lips. “You can’t go around stabbing people, that’s unacceptable.”</p><p>“He punched me, I nearly bit my tongue in half.”</p><p>“If you’re going to continue to be a member of the Inquisition and a high-ranking officer in my military then this behavior stops today.”</p><p>Was he lecturing her? “He threatened not only me but your Herald as well. And I’m still in the military?”</p><p>He scowled and looked away. “For now, but that means you’re under my command.”</p><p>She crossed her arms, “I answer only to Evelyn.”</p><p>“And the Herald has put you under my authority. It hasn’t even been a day and you can’t follow the rules. You can’t even act civil. Were you raised by a pack of Mabari?” She clenched her jaw, her fingernails digging into her arm. “I don’t know what the Herald sees in you. She’s a sensible woman but she seems blind to the fact that you’re nothing more than a feral animal.”</p><p>“I have defended myself enough today,” she turned on her heels and walked away toward her cabin to turn in for the night.</p><p>The next morning she rose before the sun at twilight. She wanted to make sure she had the training field to herself. Her warm-up was a quick run in the frigid early morning air and then she began her practice on one of the straw dummies. She groaned in anger as the dummy crumbled under her attacks. The practice sword didn’t feel right in her grip which made her miss her sword that much more. She had to get it back. She knew the Commander wouldn’t give it to her so she’d have to ask Evelyn. She shoved the sword into the ground and threw her borrowed gloves onto the snow next to it. She was tired of not having her own things, her own clothes, her own shoes, and her own sword. She wiped the sweat from her forehead before it could freeze to her skin and turned back toward Haven’s gates, she needed to find Evelyn. Now that the sun was just cresting over the mountains the men were stirring in the tents around her and she hoped Evie would be awake as well. Movement to the left of the gates caught her eye. There she found the Commander with his arms crossed over his chest glaring at her. She glared back as she strode past him through the snow and into the village.</p><p>Evie was easy to spot in her massive cloak as she exited the Chantry and waltzed down the path. As Finley approached her she smiled. There was something in her hand. “Hey, Fin!” As she got closer she could see that what she held in her hand was a roll of bread. She dug another roll out of her pocket and offered it to her. “You want a roll? I woke up late so I stuffed my pockets full of what was leftover from breakfast. Have you eaten yet? Knowing you, probably not.” She shoved the roll into her hand and then dug two more out of her cloak and handed them to her as well. “You look red in the face, is something wrong?”</p><p>“I was practicing,”</p><p>“Of course you were,” she waved to someone near Leliana's tent. “Is there something you need? I just came from a conversation with Cassandra about the state of our stables, we need mounts.”</p><p>“Yes actually, I need my sword.”</p><p>“Your sword?”</p><p>“Yes, they took it from me when they took me prisoner and they still have it. I want it back.”</p><p>She popped another piece of bread into her mouth, “Well, why don’t you just ask the Commander? I’m sure he has access to it.” She said around her mouthful.</p><p>“He wouldn’t give it to me,”</p><p>“Did you ask?”</p><p>“No,” she grumbled.</p><p>“Well ask first and if he won’t give it to you then I’ll get it for you. Now excuse me, but I really need to check if there are any letters.” She patted her on the shoulder before walking away.</p><p>Finley looked down at her handful of bread and sighed. She quickly walked back to the training field hoping to catch the Commander before he started the morning practice. She got there just after the recruits had started their warm-up. She didn’t want to cause a scene so she approached him quietly.</p><p>“Commander,”</p><p>He turned and his eyes dropped to her hands, “Are those rolls?”</p><p>“Yes,” they looked at each other for a moment before she put her hands behind her back and the rolls out of sight. “I want my sword.”</p><p>“Your sword?” He stepped closer.</p><p>“Yes,”</p><p>He shook his head, “Absolutely not,”</p><p>“Why?” She stepped closer so he had to look down at her.</p><p>“Because I don’t trust you,”</p><p>“I’m in the military but I can’t have a sword?”</p><p>“As of right now, no. You don’t need it,” he insisted adamantly.</p><p>“It’s mine,” she growled.</p><p>“Not anymore,”</p><p>She let an angry breath out through her nose before she spun and marched back into Haven to find Evelyn again. She needed that sword. After a bit of searching, she found Evie in the Chantry. She heard her before she saw her and nibbled on one of the rolls as she waited outside of the Ambassador’s office for her. Evie was slipping on some gloves when she finally left. Her face lit up when she saw Finley even though she had seen her earlier that morning.</p><p>“Fin,” she pouted once she saw her face, “What’s wrong? You look upset.”</p><p>“I’m not upset, I'm angry.”</p><p>“Why?” Fin aggravatedly motioned to the empty scabbard on her hip. “Oh… so I take it he didn’t give you your sword back?” She shook her head, “Alright, then I’ll get it for you. I just have to ask Cassandra. I’ll bring it to you when I have it.”</p><p>Finley thanked her and then walked back to the training fields. On her way through Haven, she stopped near the fireplace in the center of the village and while she thought no one was looking she placed the two extra rolls she held in her hands on a bench. As she glanced up to walk away her eyes landed on a small stout figure watching her.</p><p>The dwarf smirked, “The Herald?” She nodded, “Yeah,” he pulled a roll out of his pocket. “She must like you more than me because I only got one.” Fin couldn’t help the small smile that tugged at her lips. “I know I’ve introduced myself but I don’t think I ever got your name.” He stepped toward her, “I was thinking Killer.” She stared at him blankly, “No? How about Stabby?” She raised an eyebrow, “Ok I don’t offer this to many people but being as I don’t want to end up on your bad side I’ll let you pick your nickname. So what’s it gonna be?”</p><p>“I don’t care,” the disinterest in her voice was evident.</p><p>“Alright, Stabby it is,” he said before shooting her a smirk.</p><p>She looked back for a brief moment before simply turning and walking away. When she made it outside the gates she found the men had already started their morning practice. The Commander stood on the edge of the sparring with his arms crossed and his experienced eyes dragging over the groups of men. His brow was creased and he kept snapping at the training men in front of him. She walked over to stand near him.</p><p>“Where have you been?” His voice had a bite to it. “You’re my, third,” he choked the word out, “in command and you’re not here when practice starts?”</p><p>“Around,” she crossed her arms as well and watched the pair in front of her spar.</p><p>An exasperated huff could be heard next to her as the Commander rubbed a hand down his face and returned his eyes to the recruits. Fin did her best to ignore his presence and focused her eyes on the soldiers. The pair in front of her were flailing instead of sparring. Their shields hung uselessly on their arms as they smacked at each other with their swords.</p><p>“Use the shield,” she mumbled to herself.</p><p>“There’s a shield in your hand block with it!” Cullen yelled beside her, his eyes were fixed on the same pair she had been watching. She scowled at the implication that they had been thinking the same thing. “You know you could help train the men.” He commented. “If you’re going to be in a leadership position you need to assume some responsibility. It’s only been a day but I think it’s time for you to start learning-“</p><p>“Finley!” She recognized Evie yelling her name behind her. “Finely!” She yelled again. “I have Marigold!” She was about to turn around but she froze at the mention of that name.</p><p>“Marigold?” That didn’t stop the Commander from turning around. Once he saw what she was carrying he looked down at Finley in a mix of confusion and anger. “You named your sword Marigold?” She clenched her jaw, “And why does she have your sword?” The anger seeped into his voice.</p><p>“Hey Finley, did you hear me? I have Marigold.”</p><p>One by one the recruits slowly stopped what they were doing and looked at the source of the disturbance that interrupted their practice. When she heard the crunch of footsteps through the snow stop behind her she finally turned around.</p><p>“Here,” Evelyn stretched out her arms and handed her the sword.</p><p>The second Finley’s hands closed around the grip a shock jolted through her body. Her eyes lit up and a small smile crept across her face. She pulled the weapon to her chest and let her eyes rove over its dull surface. It was charred black and covered in soot. She frowned and licked a thumb to smooth over the blade. The dirt came off under her finger and a sliver of her reflection could be seen in the surface, her red hair stuck out against the charcoal coated metal. She was so lost in her sword she barely heard the arguing coming from either side of her.</p><p>“Why did you bring her the sword? I told her she couldn’t have it.” Cullen asked his hands up in question.</p><p>“It’s her’s and I think she should have it back.” Evelyn countered.</p><p>“I had already said no. I don’t trust her.” He stepped toward Evie, encroaching on Fin’s personal space who stood between them, making her growl unhappily.</p><p>“Well I overruled you, and I do.” Evelyn stepped closer as well on the other side of Fin.</p><p>“You can’t do that,”</p><p>“Yes, I can,”</p><p>Finley groaned, she felt like she was caught between two fighting parents.</p><p>“Herald-“</p><p>“Cullen,” Finely looked up as Evie’s hand reached across her to touch the Commander’s arm. “Just trust me, she’s more useful to us with a sword than without.” The Commander hesitated for a moment before grumbling in submission. “Good, bye Fin, enjoy the sword.” She got a few steps away before she made a sudden noise and twirled back around, her cloak making a large circle around her like a ball gown in an elegant dance. “I almost forgot, Commander I need you in the war room for a meeting.”</p><p>“Now?”</p><p>“Well now or sometime close to now.” Her bright eyes turned to Finley. “You can come too Fin.”</p><p>“Why would she need to be there? She’s not an advisor.”</p><p>“Because I want her to be,”</p><p>“Well, she can’t come because… because I need her here to train the troops.” He answered quickly.</p><p>Finley scoffed, apparently, he hated the idea of her having an influence over their decision making more than he hated the idea of her being alone and overseeing the men’s practice. He shot her a glare.</p><p>Evelyn thought for a moment. “Alright, I understand,” she smiled at both of them before swinging her arms as she walked back to Haven.</p><p>The Commander suddenly turned to her and stepped even closer. He would have loomed over her if not for their only slight height difference. “Don’t. Do. Anything.” He stressed each word, “Just watch them, they know what they’re supposed to do.” He jabbed a finger in her face, “And no stabbing anything.” Then he turned towards the troops next to them. “Listen up! Captain Finley is in charge. Continue with your practice.” He turned back to her, “Don’t make me regret this.” His voice was low and quiet. He gave her one last stern look before he followed the Herald.</p><p>Her eyes stabbed him in the back as he walked away. She waited until he was out of sight before looking over the men again. They had resumed their practice with fervor, but just because they were enthusiastic didn’t mean they were improving. A missed block here, a bad swing there, a failed dodge, a thrown sword, an off mark strike. Everywhere she looked there were mistakes and poor techniques. Making mistakes while you learn is unavoidable but having no correction for those mistakes is no way to improve. She didn’t know what the Commander was thinking. Granted she didn’t know their full practice schedule but if this was just part of it she was concerned. The men had no guidance and no teacher. They were paired with soldiers of equal or lesser skill, not an experienced counterpart that could help them advance their abilities. She couldn’t just stand there and watch them remain stagnant in their potential.</p><p>Despite her very specific orders she halted the practice and called the men around her in a circle. If the Commander wouldn’t teach them then she would. She offered to personally spar with each and every recruit and promised they would all learn something by the time she was finished. The first soldier to step forward to spar was one she recognized. It was the young woman from the tavern the night before. Finley grabbed a blunt training sword and motioned for the woman to stand across from her.</p><p>“Attack me,” she commanded with no preamble.</p><p>She seemed extremely uncertain, her sword hand continually changed grip on the end of her weapon. It seemed to take her a moment to work up the courage before she struck. It was a pathetic swing toward her left flank which she easily blocked. Finley watched her with expert eyes as she swung again this time lower, hoping to hit her in the leg. She stepped back and allowed the blade to swing harmlessly past her knees. The next attack swung higher, at the height of her neck. She diverted the blade with her own sword and tossed it's arc away from her.</p><p>“Predictable, you’re too predictable,” she explained.</p><p>The girl's mouth drew into a thin line in thought and concentration. Finley allowed her to think for a moment. After a second she returned her sword to the ready position but took a few steps backward. Fin raised an eyebrow in interest but said nothing. The recruit suddenly lurched forward into a sprint and leaped at her, bringing her sword down upon her with both hands. Finley blocked the attack with her sword above her head and absorbed the force of the impact with her knees by squatting slightly. With her legs coiled beneath her, she managed to propel herself upward fast enough to throw the recruit off of her and disarmed her with a swirling flick of her sword.</p><p>“Good, that was better.” She gave a nod to the young woman. “Predictability is good, it’s safe,” her eyes shifted to the crowd around them, “but predictability won’t win you a fight, not against an equally or more experienced opponent. You should always be thinking in a fight,” she raised her voice so everyone could hear her, “Always outthinking your opponent and looking for weaknesses and ways to surprise them. Never limit yourself to just the techniques you’ve learned.” She gestured to the woman, “Who’s next?”</p><p>One by one the recruits stepped in front of her and one by one she taught them lessons and gave them a chance to improve. She was halfway through the group of men when a loud voice filled with rage rang out through the snow-covered valley.</p><p>“What the hell is going on here?!” The Commander shoved through the men and pushed his way into the middle of the circle across from Finely. “I told you to watch them, what are you doing?”</p><p>“Teaching them,” she replied calmly.</p><p>“Teaching? They were doing just fine with their practice.”</p><p>“Having untrained troops spar is no way to teach them.” She crossed her arms.</p><p>“No way to teach them?” He stepped closer, gesturing wildly with a single hand. “They were practicing what they had learned yesterday! They did extensive training for techniques.”</p><p>“And had clearly learned nothing. The practice was doing nothing but ingraining incorrect techniques and bad habits. With no one to correct or show them, they were fumbling.”</p><p>“That’s not your call to make.” He growled through clenched teeth while stalking closer.</p><p>“No? You left me in charge and I think I am the most qualified person here to teach them.”</p><p>“I’m an ex-Templar, we are some of the best warriors in Thedas.”</p><p>“I beg to differ,” she shifted on her feet, straightening her back.</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Yes,” she threw down her practice sword and pulled Marigold from her scabbard, still covered in soot and ash it looked like onyx in the sunlight. “And I’ll prove it,”</p><p>“I said no stabbing things,” he replied in a low and gruff voice.</p><p>“I won’t be stabbing things Commander, I’ll be stabbing you,” her lip twitched slightly, the mischievous look in her eyes glinting with the sun.</p><p>“You want to spar? With real weapons?” He rested his hand on the hilt of his sword that jutted out from its location in the scabbard on his hip.</p><p>“Yes, unless you’re too afraid,”</p><p>“Afraid for me? No, I’m wearing armor, afraid for you yes,” he brandished his sword, the metal making a satisfying sound as it was pulled from its resting place on his belt.</p><p>They glared at each other. The Commander was clenching his jaw so tightly that she could see it. Finley on the other hand was entirely relaxed and refused to break eye contact until one of them made a move and she refused to make the first move. She preferred it when her prey came to her. She didn’t mind that they had an audience either as the men still stood in a circle around them watching intently.</p><p>When he finally attacked she couldn’t help the small smirk that spread across her face. She had gotten him to do exactly what she wanted. His first swing was very easily deflected, she barely had to touch it with her sword. It was a test, he was testing the waters. He swung again, but this time harder and with more purpose. Their swords clashed together as she quickly blocked it. She shoved off of his sword, breaking the hold, and stepped away as she began to circle him. He followed her with his eyes, his brow creased and his free hand clenched rhythmically. It was her turn to attack. She jabbed at his flank quickly barely missing him as he spun to avoid it. She occasionally enjoyed toying with her prey and this was one of those times. He swung suddenly, his blade aimed for her neck. She ducked, feeling his sword brush through the air just above her, and lunged forward with her weapon nearly stabbing him in the waist. He bent in half pushing his torso backward and just out of reach of her sword tip. He brought his blade up before arcing it down towards her still crouched form. She dropped into a roll and sprung up into a kneeling position directly at his left flank. With one fluid motion, she turned and grazed the backs of his thighs with her sword. She only wanted to wound him, not seriously injure him. He stumbled forward from the blow which gave her time to stand. As she stood he spun in front of her, dragging his sword through the air with him as he turned. Finley barely had time to step back as the tip grazed her chest, tearing through her shirt and drawing blood. The pain just fueled her. She was done playing.</p><p>As the Commander reared back to swing again she stepped into the arc of his blade. He brought it towards her with no hesitation, it would strike her across the chest again. She stared into his eyes and held his gaze as she brought her forearm up and blocked his blade with her arm. She could feel his sword sink into her bone and shatter it, the pain was excruciating, it threatened to consume her but the adrenaline pumping through her veins numbed it and turned it into a small cry in the back of her mind. She threw her sword to the ground and while the Commander was too stunned to react grabbed him by the collar and pulled him toward her. She dropped her head slightly and reared back before slamming the top of her head into his face. He grunted in pain from the impact and when she released him he staggered backward. She brought her foot up and kicked him square in the chest causing him to fall to the ground. She quickly snatched her blade from the snow and put the tip to his neck.</p><p>“Do you concede?” She panted while wiping sweat from her brow. The wound on her forearm instead smeared blood onto her face that mingled with the sweat to streak down her cheeks and drip from her chin.</p><p>He didn’t get to respond as a horrified scream sounded behind her. She felt hands clasp her shoulders and hastily spin her around. Her cognac eyes met Evelyn's terrified blue ones. They widened at the sight of her and then immediately darted to the Commander who still sat on the ground.</p><p>“What did you do to her?” She cried while cradling Finely in her arms.</p><p>Fin pried herself away from her friend, “Evie I’m fine,” she stepped away. “He didn’t do anything, we were sparring.”</p><p>“Sparring?” Her voice cracked. “Look at you,” she gestured to her wildly. “You’re bleeding! I mean-” she grabbed the sleeve of her cloak and tried to wipe the blood from her face.</p><p>Fin batted her hand away, “My face isn’t even bleeding, it’s just my arm.” She flashed her the gaping wound on her forearm.</p><p>“Oh, holy Maker!” She exclaimed when she laid eyes on the wound. The bone was clearly visible through her torn flesh and her friend looked as if she might faint. “What did you do!” She yelled at the Commander once more who was still seated on the ground with blood pouring from his nose. He threw his hands up.</p><p>“I’m injured as well,” he finally pushed himself from the ground. “As you can see,” he spit blood onto the snow and pinched his nose to stem the bleeding.</p><p>“Have you seen her arm?” Evie stormed over to the dazed Commander who winced as he tried to furrow his brow in confusion.</p><p>“She did that to herself,” he managed around the hand that still held his nose.</p><p>“Oh really? She cut her own arm open. That’s what you’re telling me?” Her hands went to her hips.</p><p>“No, no she didn’t… I mean she didn’t do that but she did do it to herself,” he stuttered.</p><p>“How?” Evelyn growled.</p><p>“She-she let me hit her,” his eyes shot to Finley for help who just looked on with no sympathy.</p><p>“She let you hit her? That’s what you’re going with?”</p><p>“It was a fair agreed-upon fight, no real harm done. We’re both fine.” He tried to assure her.</p><p>“Speak for yourself,'' she muttered before returning to Finley’s side. She threw an arm around her shoulders, “Come on, Fin. Let’s get you cleaned up and that wound taken care of.”</p><p>Finley allowed herself to be pulled away by Evie. She knew there was no use fighting it. She threw one last look behind her at the Commander who stood with blood dripping from his face surrounded by the recruits. They were watching her walk away. She couldn’t read the Commander’s expression but she didn’t have to in order to know what he was thinking.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Bow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bow- a weapon for shooting arrows, typically made of a curved piece of wood whose ends are joined by a taut string.</p><p>Or in this case the name of such a weapon. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Finley boredly watched the leaves on the trees dance slowly by as her body swayed in time with the horse beneath her.</p><p>“Are we there yet?” Varric whined on his pony next to her. She dragged her eyes from the scenery to look at him. He caught her gaze, “You were thinking it too Stabby.”</p><p>She had to admit, the dwarf was right. They had traveled for days on horseback with minimal supplies to reach the Hinterlands. The Inquisition needed mounts, their borrowed horses would not do, and the people of the Hinterlands needed help. They were there to not only acquire mounts but the Herald needed to make contact with a Mother by the name of Giselle and Finley was tasked with locating Corporal Vale and offering any assistance she could. The Commander had seemed all too happy to be rid of her but she hadn’t missed the concern in his eyes for putting her in charge of helping desperate refugees. He was probably afraid that she with her feral anger would stab an innocent villager.</p><p>The horse in front of her suddenly stopped so she quickly pulled hers to a halt as well. They had reached the Inquisition camp. Finley got off her horse with the others as Evelyn went to talk to the lead scout. From this point on they would be going on foot. Their horses needed a break and from the reports, she had heard they were expecting a lot of fighting. After handing her horse off to one of the scouts to be cared for she made her way to the mouth of the path that led into the valley. With her back propped against a nearby tree, she surveyed her surroundings for a moment while her hands deftly pulled her sword from her belt. She examined the surface. The metal shone in the sun with the surface so smooth and clear that it reflected her image back at her like an expensive mirror. She’d had plenty of time to tend to her sword on the road.</p><p>When she saw Evelyn approaching her she went to tuck the sword away, “Keep that out, according to scout Harding you’ll need it.”</p><p>“Are we expecting a lot of fighting?” She asked as she moved to walk in step beside her friend.</p><p>“Yes, the reports were right. Apparently, the fighting has reached the Crossroads, it poses a huge threat to the refugees there. We need to clear them out before we do anything else.”</p><p>“My favorite kind of expedition. When can we expect to encounter them?”</p><p>“Once we reach the valley, scout Harding said that it’s just down this path.” She motioned to the trail in front of them. “Why don’t you take point,” she looked to Fin who nodded and took the lead.</p><p>“Herald,” Solas said from the back of the group, “Shouldn’t you take the lead?”</p><p>“No I want Fin to go first, you’ll see.” She smiled and followed after Finley as they started down the path.</p><p>Fin kept her gaze fixed on the trail ahead of them. Her expert eyes scanned over their surroundings looking for any signs of a trap while her ears listened closely to the sounds of nature, trying to detect any changes in the ambient noise. Birds calling in nearby trees leaves rustling in the gentle breeze, her companions' footsteps, the crack of a twig beneath a rams cleft foot, nothing caught her attention. The sunlight filtered through the leaves above her and danced across her skin in uneven patterns. It was refreshing after being in the Frostbacks for so long. This was the first time they had gotten the chance to stretch their legs since they began their journey to the Hinterlands and the excitement of a fight in the near future just added to it.</p><p>She froze. The quick extension of her arm stopped Evelyn from going around her. Metal. She had heard the shifting of chain mail. It was to her left. She ducked under a sword that came swinging out of the bushes. She pushed Evie further to the side before blocking the next attack with her own weapon.</p><p>“Ambush!” She screamed before shoving back on the sword locked with her own.</p><p>As she pushed the attacker off of her an arrow came flying from directly behind her and into the opening of his helmet. He fell back into a tree before slumping to the ground.</p><p>“I thought you said the fighting was at the Crossroads!?” She shouted to Evelyn behind her.</p><p>“It’s supposed to be, that’s where the Inquisition should be keeping them occupied!”</p><p>“Well, it clearly isn’t!”</p><p>As another man rushed toward her from the bushes she thrust her sword toward his groin where it snaked between his armor and his forward momentum impaled him on the blade. She wrenched her sword free from the Templar's torso and stood to survey her surroundings. The sounds of battle could clearly be heard from up the path. She glanced at Evelyn before taking off in a sprint for the trailhead.</p><p>As she burst into the clearing at the end of the path she stumbled upon Inquisition soldiers killing the last of a group of Templars. As the rest of her group exited the trees behind her a wave of mages suddenly joined the fight from one side while a second wave of Templars rushed in from the other. The small group of Inquisition men were caught between the two warring factions. She looked to Evie for direction and when she gave her a nod she charged into the fray.</p><p>She started with the Templars, mages were a bit harder to deal with in her experience. With the groups evenly matched it made it more manageable and possible to take on each opponent one by one. As one man went to swing at her she easily dodged under his arm. She quickly came around the side of him and turned to slam the hilt of her blade into his helmet. It stunned him enough for her to sweep his legs out from underneath him. As he laid on the ground at her feet she put one foot on his chin, tilted his head back, and slit his then exposed throat in one swift movement.</p><p>She was just removing her foot when something slammed into the back of her. The force sent her falling forward. She managed to turn the movement into a roll instead of landing flat on her face. She stood and turned just in time to see a massive tower shield come hurtling toward her. She didn’t have time to react as this time it slammed into her and sent her sprawling onto her back. All of the air had been forced from her body and she didn’t have an opportunity to draw another breath before her attacker was upon her. His arming sword glinted briefly in the afternoon light before he swung it toward her. She rolled just in time to avoid its tip, but couldn’t get to her feet before he swung again, now for her neck. His sword locked with hers but it didn’t stay that way for long as she brought her leg up to kick his elbow. His sword arm buckled and it momentarily diverted his blade away from her. She rolled again and then stood to face her opponent who by that point had recovered.</p><p>He blocked her first swing with his shield, but she had expected that. His next attack missed but he followed it up with a shield bash that deflected her blade to the right. An arrow from Evie that found a chink in his lower right leg distracted him enough to give Fin the opening that she needed. She quickly stepped around his left side and as he turned back to face where she had been she ended up directly behind him. His sword arm was raised which gave her the perfect opportunity to jam her blade beneath his armpit and into the opening in his armor. He let out a choked gurgle before she shoved his body away from her.</p><p>Her eyes looked up from his corpse in time to catch a glimpse of something white hurtling toward her face. She ducked as a piece of ice hurled past her. The next blast of magic she managed to deflect with her sword and the ice shard shattered against the flat of her blade. The tiny crystals flew in an arc around her face, some of them tinkling against her breastplate. The next blast wasn’t a shard but pure cold energy. It slammed into her right shoulder and froze her armor together. The cold was so intense that it burned before her entire arm went numb. She grabbed her sword with her left hand and dropped into a run to get out of the line of fire. She kept her eyes on the mage that was attacking her before a crossbow bolt embedded in the side of his head. She looked to the now-dead mage’s left to find Varric winking at her.</p><p>She made it a few more steps before her entire body tensed, she couldn’t move. A jolt of excruciating pain shot through her accompanied by intense heat. Her vision flashed with a purple glow and then the next thing she knew she was on the ground. She growled as her ears rang, she hated fighting mages. She forced herself to her feet on still constricted muscles and lumbered forward. Luckily the heat had unfrozen her sword arm and when she reached the mage who had given her a bit of a shock she cut him down with ease.</p><p>A blast of heat impacted her left shoulder. She clenched her jaw and turned to confront her attacker but found the man already crumpling to the ground as an inquisition soldier pulled her blade from his torso. She turned back around to survey the Crossroads but flinched as water suddenly splashed her face. She squinted against the water as it dripped into her eyes. The spray was coming from her left. Another splash had her putting her hand up to help block the droplets.</p><p>“What are you doing?” She finally asked as she turned toward the source to find Evelyn splashing water on her from the small pond she was standing ankles deep in.</p><p>“You’re on fire,” the brunette answered in a panic while pointing to her shoulder. Fin glanced at her arm and easily patted out the few flames that remained. “Are you alright? Are you burned?” Evie touched her seared clothing.</p><p>Finley winced, “I’m fine,” she pulled her arm out of her grasp. She motioned to some heads that appeared from behind a nearby building, “I think you have some people to talk to. I need to go find Corporal Valve, excuse me.”</p><p>“It’s Vale,” Evie corrected before she was out of earshot.</p><p>Corporal Vale was easy to locate amongst all of the refugees. After a short, very straight-to-the-point conversation with the man she learned that they primarily needed two things, food and clothes. She spoke to a few more people and got the locations of some good hunting grounds and where they thought apostates had hidden supply caches. After that, she found the rest of her group waiting at the bottom of some stairs for Evelyn.</p><p>“Any luck Stabby?”</p><p>She grunted in affirmation to the dwarf who looked satisfied with the answer. When Evie returned from talking to Mother Giselle, Finley told her what she had learned.</p><p>“We should split up. We’ll get more things done that way. I can take the hunting while you three look for the supply caches.”</p><p>“You want to go by yourself? Evie asked while she pulled a very crushed-looking biscuit from her pocket.</p><p>“It will be faster and quieter that way. Although I’ll need to borrow your bow to make it easier,” she stretched out her hand toward her friend.</p><p>“But then I won’t have a bow…” the brunette pouted, fiddling with the food in her hands.</p><p>Fin cocked her head, “You have two…”</p><p>“Oh, yeah,” she smiled and took a bite of the baked good.</p><p>Finley wiggled her fingers on her outstretched hand, “Just give me whichever one you won’t use, I’ll give it back when I’m done.”</p><p>“Ok, here,” she removed the bow slung over her shoulder and handed it to her.</p><p>She examined it in her hand “Your good bow?”</p><p>“Sometimes I like to use Bow still so he doesn’t feel left out,” she ran a hand over the string of the other, older bow slung across her body. “So you can take Junior hunting,” Fin nodded hesitantly at her friend before splitting off from the group to hunt in the hills.</p><p>The game was abundant but very elusive. She slowly stalked her prey through the underbrush and tracked them over the hills. Without the other members of her group, it was easier to be quiet and she could move much faster. She covered a large amount of area in a short amount of time. Along with a lot of animals, there were also numerous Templars and Mages. She managed to avoid detection for the most part. A few times she had to abandon her prey and make a quick exit. One time she had to slit the throats of two mages. She was out to hunt and wanted to avoid distraction as much as possible and that included getting into fights. By sunset, she had killed enough rams and gotten enough meat to fulfill the needs of the refugees, at least for the time being. She headed back to the nearest Inquisition camp and waited for the rest of her group to show up.</p><p>As dusk settled over the valley Evie and her companions crested the hill to the camp. “Fin!” Her friend called with a wave.</p><p>Finley returned the gesture with a nod while she waited by the fire for them to join her. As they approached she skimmed her eyes over them. “You look… dirty,”</p><p>“One-”</p><p>“Well, it turns out one of the caches was in a cave.” Varric interrupted Evie as he walked in front of her to sit on one of the logs around the fire. He took off a boot and tipped it upside down, pebbles spilled from it and fell to the ground.</p><p>“We happen to be in the company of a dwarf who does not like caves,” Solas commented as he too moved around the Herald.</p><p>“Well, Chuckles it's not like they ask you if you’d like to live underground before you’re born a Dwarf. Were you asked if you wanted to be bald before you lost all your hair?” The elf glared at him but didn’t respond.</p><p>“Anyway,” Evelyn looked between the two uncomfortably before returning her gaze to Finley. “We found the caches, closed some rifts, and got some new recruits. Overall it was a success, even if we are a bit dirty and hungry.” She skipped over to Fin to peer into the bowl she was eating from. “What’s for dinner?”</p><p>“Soup,”</p><p>“Did you make it?” She took a seat next to her.</p><p>“Yes, with some extra ram’s meat and herbs I collected.”</p><p>Evie clapped excitedly and grabbed a bowl. “So have you written your report to the Commander yet?” She asked as she sat again with a full bowl.</p><p>“My report?” She placed her empty bowl on the ground.</p><p>“Yes, you have to write him a report about the mission,” Fin stared at her blankly. “You know you do, Finley.”</p><p>She sighed, “Fine,” she retrieved some parchment and a quill before sitting down to write in the firelight, under her friend’s watchful gaze.</p><p>
  <em>Commander,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The mission was successful</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-F<strike>inley</strike></em>
</p><p>She crossed off all of her name beside the “F.” He knew who it was from. As she went to fold it Evelyn tried to snatch it out of her hand.</p><p>“You can’t send that,”</p><p>“Why not?”</p><p>“That’s not a report,” she reached for it again but Fin held it just beyond her grasping fingers. “You need more details, you can’t just write one sentence.”</p><p>“It’s fine,” she went back to folding it.</p><p>Evelyn stood up abruptly and tried to grab it again. Fin stood as well and continued to hold it out of reach. She was at least half a head taller than her friend so holding it over her head was easy.</p><p>“Finley!”</p><p>She finished folding it and looked at her. “I’m sending it as is, leave it alone.” Then she turned to find one of the scouts to send it off.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Bear</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bear: a large, heavy mammal that walks on the soles of its feet, having thick fur and a very short tail.</p><p>The Hinterlands consist of one enemy type as far as I’m concerned, and it’s bears.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Finley absentmindedly spun her dagger around her thumb and then flipped it in her palm before repeating the motion. She leaned back further on the fence she was propped against and stared out over the green sunlit field in front of her. Someone cleared their throat to her left and she looked down at the dwarf beside her.</p><p>He motioned to her hand that was still spinning the blade. “How do you do that?”</p><p>She shrugged. He watched her more intently. “I can show you,” she offered.</p><p>“Really? Stabby the teacher?” He seemed surprised.</p><p>She held the handle of the blade out toward him, “Do you want to learn or not?”</p><p>“I’ve always been good with my hands but I don’t know about this,”</p><p>“It’s easy, watch,” she took the blade again in her right hand and showed it to him. “You put your thumb here, pointer finger here and just,” the dagger spun around her thumb before she caught it again.</p><p>Varric quirked a brow, “Is that sharp?”</p><p>“Extremely,”</p><p>He held his hands up, “Nevermind then, I’ll pass,”</p><p>Fin shrugged and returned to her previous position against the fence. It wasn’t very long before Evie came waltzing down the path from the house to join them.</p><p>“Good news everyone, we’re getting horses,” she grinned.</p><p>“Good,” Finley pushed off the fence. “So we can leave?”</p><p>“No… we have to do a few things before he’ll actually give us the horses.”</p><p>“Like what?” Varric stepped up beside Finley and crossed his arms.</p><p>“Um, two things in particular. Clear out a wolf den and build three watchtowers. Oh and apparently one of the farmers lost a drufflo. We should start with that one. I like druffalo.”</p><p>“Watchtowers? For horses?” Fin frowned.</p><p>She shrugged, “Lots of bandits on the road I guess, especially with all the fighting.” She adjusted her armor and then put a hand on her stomach. “But that can wait because I’m starving, let’s head to camp to get some food.”</p><p>As they walked into camp one of the scouts intercepted Finley and handed her a letter. Evelyn eyed her curiously as she went to sit on a nearby rock to read it. She recognized the seal of the Inquisition. She assumed the letter was a reply from the Commander and as she unfolded the paper she found that her assumption was correct.</p><p>
  <em><strike>Finley</strike> Third,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Who did you pay to write that for you? The handwriting is entirely too neat to be yours. Although, I do believe the message was your own. The lack of words really gave it away.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A proper report should include more details. Did they teach you nothing <strike>at Ostwick</strike> in the army? More information is required. Please respond with an actual report. Pretend like you have more than a two-word vocabulary.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Commander</em>
</p><p>After reading the letter she scowled, crumpled it up, and tossed it into the nearby fire. Evie stood from her meal upon seeing the extra flames and came over to stand in front of her.</p><p>“What was that?”</p><p>“Nothing important,” she grumbled in reply.</p><p>“Was that a reply from the Commander? You better answer it.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Finley Rose!” Varric gasped almost inaudible from across the camp. Fin dropped her head at the sound of her middle name. “You know why! I added you to the army for a reason and you better start acting like the hard worker I know you to be. I know you and the Commander don’t particularly like each other but you have to get along. Now do your job!” She stomped away, only her version of stomping was anyone else’s normal walk.</p><p>Varric inched closer, “Rose?”</p><p>“Drop it,” she growled. He threw his hands up in submission and walked away as well.</p><p>She huffed before retrieving some parchment and a quill. She sat and thought for a moment. Deep down she knew Evie was right. She had to be professional. The Commander was her boss and he needed a report so they could both do their jobs. As she started writing Evelyn came back over to look over her shoulder.</p><p>
  <em>Commander,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The refugees have been aided, food and clothing have been supplied. Corporal <strike>Valve</strike> Vale has been convinced to join the Inquisition once the refugees are settled. Both the Mage and Templar strongholds have been eliminated. Contact has been made with Master <strike>Derrick</strike> Dennet. He insists on the building of watchtowers before he provides us with the horses <strike>I do not know why, seems like a waste of</strike> (see Evelyn’s report for more information). There are plans to clear out a wolf den and fortress in the near future.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Days in the Hinterlands: 6<br/>
Rifts closed: 8<br/>
Demons killed: approximately 70<br/>
People killed: possibly 100<br/>
Bears seen/killed: <strike>1,000s</strike> innumerable</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-F</em>
</p><p>
  <em>P.S. I assure you the writing is mine.</em>
</p><p>[“Vale” and “Dennet” are written slightly above the crossed off names and in an entirely different flowery script from the rest of the neat cursive]</p><p>After Evie fixed her letter for her she handed it to a scout so it could be sent out as soon as possible. Once they had rested enough Evie insisted they look for the druffalo. Of course, she wanted to do the least important mission first. Apparently, the horses and Inquisition could wait if it meant they got to spend time with a cute animal. Well, if Evelyn got to spend time with the animal. Everyone else was much less interested in finding the large herbivore. Finley was intrigued with the idea of clearing out a wolf den. It was something she had never done before. At least wolves would be a change of pace from the constant bears.</p><p>She trudged aimlessly behind the rest of the group as the Herald led them all over the Hinterlands looking for the lost farm animal. They were just descending a small hill toward a river when Evelyn’s hand flashed. A rift was close by. As they rounded the corner of a rocky outcropping they were met with two despair demons and a terror demon all cast in the glow of an open rift. Fin drew her sword and rushed the rest of the way down the hill. She was almost to the stream and therefore flatter ground when she froze in place, literally. A cold grasp enclosed around her feet and she almost fell over as she lost all momentum. She glanced down to find the lower portion of her legs engulfed in ice. A green ball of energy collided with her right thigh. She groaned and seized the area in pain. She looked up to find that she had missed a wraith in her initial surveillance of the demons. It shot another ball of magic at her but she managed to duck out of the way even in her stationary position.</p><p>“Solas!” She screamed over the fighting. “A little help here!” As he looked over she motioned to her feet.</p><p>In a second, a flash of orange struck her legs. Fire shot out in all directions as the ball of flames exploded against the ice. It melted it instantly but also caught her clothes on fire. The flames licked up her pants and began to burn her skin. She immediately splashed into the stream beside her to douse the fire. As the flames subsided an ear-piercing screech rocked the clearing. She doubled over in pain, clutching her head. Her eyes, which were focused on the ground, widened when the water around her ankles began to swirl with a green glow. A terror demon sprung from the earth in front of her with a burst of Fade energy that sent her flying.</p><p>She landed on her back in the stream. The water was cold and chilled her to the bone. She tried to sit up but a sudden weight on her chest prevented her from doing so. She opened her eyes beneath the cool water and stared up at the now rippling sky. It was like peering through a stained glass window. The running water made the light dance. It was a glass ceiling to a shallow watery grave. Her chest tightened as she struggled against the force that was pushing her deeper and deeper into the stony bed of the river bottom. Panic rose in her throat. She wanted to scream. Her sword had been knocked out of her hand when she fell and it was all but forgotten as she kicked and thrashed to free herself. She was drowning.</p><p>The sea was swallowing her whole. The current bobbed her amongst the waves. She tried to call out but her lungs were burning. Just her hands breached the surface and grasped at the empty air. Her vision dimmed. She opened her eyes under the water again but all she saw was darkness. As she started to sink she watched bubbles escape from her mouth and float gently upward, toward the foam dusted surface of the waves. They easily escaped her turbulent tomb. She opened her mouth and screamed. This time the bubbles ran from her lips, carrying the sound of her cries with them. The light faded with her hope as the water devoured her.</p><p>A hand. The weight on her lifted. She was being pulled upward. Her head breached the surface. She gasped in a desperate breath of air. It burned as it swirled in her lungs. Someone was talking. The woman in front of her looked like her-</p><p>“Finely!” Evie shook her by the shoulders.</p><p>Her eyes finally focused and Evelyn’s concerned face came into view. She kept speaking but Fin wasn’t listening. As her vision came back to her she glanced around the clearing. Varric and Solas were taking care of the two remaining demons. Her eyes returned to Evie and she nodded. Her friend gave her one last look before leaving her to go help fight.</p><p>When she realized she was still sitting in the stream she quickly scrambled out of the water and up the embankment. She sat on the grass and let the sunlight warm her damp skin. She was drenched with water. She rested her elbows on her knees and let her head fall forward between her legs. She was still breathing heavily. Water dripped rhythmically from the tip of her nose. A few pieces of wet, short, red hair fell into her face. Her eyes focused on the green grass beneath her that was slowly growing wetter and wetter.</p><p>“Finley,”</p><p>Her eyes remained fixed on the ground.</p><p>“Finley,” a hand touched her shoulder and she jerked. “Are you okay?”</p><p>She looked up to find Evelyn squatting in front of her and the rest of their small group staring at her. “I’m fine, just tired,” she mumbled.</p><p>“Well we just have to find that druffalo and then we’ll be done for the day,” her friend gave her a sympathetic look before patting her shoulder and standing.</p><p>She walked past her, as did the elf but Varric stopped beside her. “You sure you’re alright?”</p><p>Her brow twitched,“I’m fine,” she wiped some of the remaining water from her face and stood to follow them.</p><p>They eventually found the druffalo on the other side of the ravine a short distance from where the mage stronghold had been. Evelyn befriended it quickly and the creature willingly followed them back to the farm. The only difficulty they encountered was the fact that the animal was easily distracted and seemed to have trouble navigating even the simplest of changes in terrain. Finley eventually took up a permanent position behind the large animal to encourage it to keep moving by prodding it in the back with her hand anytime it stopped or strayed. Once they reached the farm they left the creature in its pen and returned to camp while Evelyn spoke to the farmer. By the time she joined them, they were already all seated around the fire.</p><p>“So Stabby,” Finley glanced at the dwarf over the peak of the orange flames. “You have a fear of water?”</p><p>“Varric,” Evelyn chided from Finley’s right. “Don’t-”</p><p>“Evie,” she put up a hand, “It’s fine, I’m not particularly fond of the substance,” her eyes returned to the dwarf as she replied.</p><p>“Just like I’m not fond of being underground,” Varric said, which was met by an ironic huff from Solas beside him. He gave the elf a glare but otherwise ignored the sound. “I’m surprised, we’ve been traveling together for over a week and I haven’t seen you even flinch at anything else. Not the bears, or the cliffs you’ve slid down unnecessarily, or that massive mercenary who almost took your head off with his maul.” He shook his head, “I have to say, following you around makes for some great book material.”</p><p>“Book material?” Evie asked.</p><p>“What? You didn’t think I was just here for the long walks, bear attacks and demons did you?” He gave Evelyn a wink which made her giggle. “My working title is Beneath Green Skies.”</p><p>“Oh, I love it!” Evie clapped.</p><p>“The tale of a lovable leader and her hardened sidekick,”</p><p>“Which am I?” Evelyn asked excitedly.</p><p>He blinked at her, “The leader,”</p><p>She bounced a little on the log she was sitting on, “Fin, that means you’re my sidekick!”</p><p>She nodded in disinterest as Varric continued. “I don’t even have to embellish the swordplay and fighting, you do it for me.” He motioned to her, “You’re quite impressive in the field, like how you avoided that maul.”</p><p>“You are very skilled as well, and your crossbow is a work of art,” she gestured to the weapon lying beside him.</p><p>“Who? Bianca?” He picked up the bow and stroked it lovingly. “She’s special,”</p><p>“Your leaping shot is always well-executed, you’ve avoided a few mauls of your own.”</p><p>“The master is complimenting me? I’m flattered,”</p><p>“You should teach that to Evelyn,” she motioned to her friend.</p><p>Evie shook her head, “No I’ve tried it, I only ever fall on my face.”</p><p>The dwarf and she made eye contact over the fire before both going silent.</p><p>Over the course of the next few days, they made good progress toward clearing any stragglers of the war from the land around the farms. The wolf den and demon controlling them were easily dealt with. Then they made their way south to a mercenary fortress. The warriors inside proved to be harder targets than the wolves but they still made quick work of them with minimal injuries. Finley had a few new wounds by the time they left to head back to the nearest camp. She refused to take a healing potion when other members of her team needed them. She hadn’t taken a single one since they arrived in the Hinterlands. Her shoulder was still burned from their first fight in the valley.</p><p>She adjusted the bandage covering her burn as they walked back from the fort. She was following behind Evelyn, Varric was walking beside her and Solas took up the rear. She was keeping her eyes peeled for any more bears. They had already fought off two since they began their journey.</p><p>“I liked what you did back there,” Varric commented beside her.</p><p>“Which part?” She asked, not removing her eyes from their surroundings.</p><p>“How you killed their leader,”</p><p>“The one with the massive war hammer?”</p><p>“I wasn’t expecting that,”</p><p>She glanced at him, “I don't think he was either, but he shouldn’t have gotten his weapon stuck in the stone,”</p><p>“How did you know he wouldn’t get it free while you were on top of it?”</p><p>She huffed, “I didn’t,”</p><p>“Without a plan, you ran up a weapon belonging to a man who even compared to you was massive? Don’t you think that was a bit, I don’t know, reckless?”</p><p>She shrugged, “Without risk, there is rarely a reward,”</p><p>“Let me guess, your reward was driving your blade into his neck?”</p><p>“Yes, we needed a quick and efficient way to eliminate him and I provided that. We would have been there all day otherwise,” she looked down at him. “Are you complaining?”</p><p>He put his hands up, “No, not at all,”</p><p>A deep grunt from her right drew her attention. After a brief moment of recognition, she had just enough time to shove Varric out of the way, since his stature made tackling him difficult. The bear slammed into her shoulder just as Varric stumbled forward out of its path. Finley was violently knocked to the ground. She landed on her left shoulder and let out a breath of pain. She rolled off of her arm and onto her back, but when she looked up her eyes went wide. The bear was reared up on its back legs above her getting ready to slam her into the ground. She braced herself for the impact when suddenly the animal turned white and froze in place.</p><p>“Roll!” Solas screamed from somewhere to her left.</p><p>She didn’t have to be told twice. She gritted her teeth and rolled out from underneath the bear. Her limp shoulder throbbed as it pressed into the ground, making her suck a breath in through her teeth. Just as she emerged from beneath the animal it cracked through the thin layer of ice containing it and crashed to the ground. Her companions managed to distract the massive creature long enough for her to stand, but its attention quickly returned to its earlier prey as soon as it realized it was moving again.</p><p>She managed to draw her sword before it took its first swipe at her. She leaned back just enough out of its range for its claw to graze her breastplate. It lunged and nearly sunk its teeth into her useless left arm. She dodged out of the way and was given a second to gather herself when a whistling arrow embedded itself into the rear of the animal. Evelyn winked at her from across the battlefield and she returned the gesture with a nod. Evie was usually the animal magnet. She couldn’t figure out why the bear was so fixated on her. Its head started to swing back toward her and she used its momentum combined with her own to drive her blade into the creature's neck. It let out a gurgling roar before swaying for a moment and then collapsing. Once it stopped moving she pulled her sword from its corpse. The metal was coated in a dripping smear of burgundy. She frowned and wiped the blade through the grass. She would have to give Marigold a thorough cleaning.</p><p>“Are you alright, Fin,” Evie walked up to her as she stood.</p><p>“Mostly,” she groaned. She turned her left side toward her, “Pull on my arm for me,”</p><p>Evelyn eyed her, “Are you sure?”</p><p>“Yes,” she hissed through her teeth.</p><p>Her friend hesitantly grabbed her by the wrist and gave her arm a firm pull. Finley coughed in pain as her shoulder slid back into the joint. It was the same shoulder that had been burned. At least the bandage would cover the bruise that was sure to form and would keep Evie from mothering her. She thanked the Herald before they resumed the walk back to camp, and the dwarf thanked her for pushing him out of the way as well.</p><p>When they arrived a scout was waiting for them. “Report for you,” a letter was handed to both Finely and Evelyn.</p><p>“Looks like the Commander’s handwriting,” Evie commented while peering over her shoulder.</p><p>She grunted in reply before walking closer to the fire to open the piece of mail. It read:</p><p>
  <em>Third,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Watchtowers? Why build watchtowers when those same men could be used to accompany and guard the horses instead? Nevertheless, a contingent of men has been dispatched to build the towers. They should reach the Hinterlands a day or so behind this letter. I expect you to take command and have them built as quickly as possible. <strike>And no killing any of the men.</strike></em>
</p><p><em>-Commander</em><br/>
P.S. Was that so hard?<br/>
<strike>P.P.S. Bears?</strike></p><p>“What does it say?” Evelyn suddenly appeared beside her.</p><p>It would have startled her, but she was used to her nosey friend’s unannounced appearances. “He’s sending men for the watchtowers,” she didn’t remove her eyes from the parchment.</p><p>“Great! Once those are built we can head back to the Inquisition with the horses. I don’t know about you but I could really use a nice bath,” Evie wrinkled her nose as she looked down over herself.</p><p>“I don’t like baths,” Fin grumbled.</p><p>Her friend patted her back, “I know,”</p><p>She watched her walk away, leaving her alone by the fire, still holding the Commander's letter.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Tree</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tree: a woody perennial plant, typically having a single stem or trunk growing to a considerable height and bearing lateral branches at some distance from the ground.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Finley fastened the remainder of her things to her horse's saddle. They had just finished building the watchtowers and were preparing for the journey back to Haven. The construction had been tedious. The men the Commander had sent seemed to be handpicked to give her the hardest time. She sighed as she did up the last buckle. It was a four-day ride back to the town.</p><p>“Shouldn’t you write the Commander before we leave?” Evie’s voice rang out from behind her.</p><p>With another sighed she turned to face her. “Why?”</p><p>“It’s your job.”</p><p>“We’ll be there in a few days.”</p><p>“But a report would reach him first.” She pulled two pieces of parchment from behind her back. “I’m writing one too,” she said as she handed Fin one of the blank pages.</p><p>She took it from her hand. “That’s because you like him.”</p><p>“I do,” she smiled and looked off in the direction of the nearby tree line, “he’s nice and cute.”</p><p>“You think everyone is nice and cute,” she huffed back.</p><p>“Most people are.” She beamed at her. “Even you Finely!” She gently poked her on the nose with her fingertip before skipping away.</p><p>She quickly found a quill and scribbled a report onto the paper:</p><p>
  <em>Commander,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>This report should reach you before we do. The watchtowers are done. The horses have been obtained. No men were killed in the process, however, there were some injuries. All of the soldiers were young and incompetent. Are you not in charge of recruiting, Commander, or did you just send the incompetent ones to me? <strike>Then the question is are you incompetent or do you just dislike me?</strike></em>
</p><p>
  <em>-F</em>
</p><p>After Evelyn laid eyes on her note she snatched it out of her hands and wrote a quick message before giving it back to Finley with a disapproving glare. She simply shrugged. When she read the letter again there was something jotted at the bottom of the page:</p><p>
  <em>P.S. Please disregard that last crossed-off portion. I’m sure you are entirely competent, Commander. We all think you do a great job. -E</em>
</p><p>[The P.S. was written hastily at the bottom of the parchment in pretty flowing letters that contrasted the immaculate cursive making up the rest of the report. A flower was drawn around the “E” that accompanied the small note.]</p><p>The trip back to the village was entirely uneventful and utterly boring, but Fin didn’t mind the small break. They had been in the Hinterlands for a few weeks and their entire journey had been filled with endless fighting. While she lived for it, an occasional break was nice. They made it to Haven within four days with all of the men and horses in tow. As they filed into the town the Commander was waiting for them by the stables.</p><p>Fin dismounted her horse beside him, “How were the Hinterlands?”</p><p>“Too many bears,” she grunted as she brushed past him to bring her horse into the stables. She gave the mare to one of the stable hands and grabbed a bale hook on her way back out the door. She examined the rusted metal in the sunlight as she walked across the snow. One thing she hadn’t missed while she had been away was the icy grasp winter seemed to always have on the small mountain village.</p><p>She walked toward where she saw Evelyn and the Commander talking. He glanced at her as she approached. “Made anyone cry today?”</p><p>She met his gaze with an icy stare. “No, but it’s still early.”</p><p>An awkward silence fell on them like he hadn't expected her to answer. Evie glanced between them, looking increasingly uncomfortable, so much so that she began to fidget. After shifting between her feet for a second, making the snow crunch incessantly, she spoke up, “Um…”</p><p>The Commander cleared his throat, “Well, now that you are back I'm sure the others would like to speak with you.” his attention had returned to the Herald.</p><p>“Oh, um, yes of course… but shouldn’t we get a little bit of a break first?”</p><p>“There is much to be done, Herald.”</p><p>“I know,” she clasped her hands and almost imperceptibly began to rock from side to side, “it’s just that a warm meal and maybe a bath would be nice.” She batted her large, blue doe eyes at him.</p><p>“Oh, of course, my apologies.”</p><p>Evie smiled at him sweetly. “Thank you, Commander.” She caressed his shoulder softly as she walked past him.</p><p>His eyes followed her until he seemed to remember Finley was standing beside him with her eyes fixed on his profile. “Aren't you going to...” he motioned after her friend.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>Another awkward pause, his eyes trailed down to her hands. “What is that?”</p><p>She glanced down at the metal hook. “A bale hook.”</p><p>“Where did you get it?”</p><p>She shrugged. “Around.”</p><p>“The stables?” She didn’t answer, he sighed. “If you found it in the stables then that’s where it belongs. Why do you have it?”</p><p>“I need it.”</p><p>“For what?”</p><p>“A hook.”</p><p>“Where?”</p><p>“In my tent.”</p><p>He rubbed his forehead. “They have actual things for that.”</p><p>“I know,” she rotated the object in her hand, “but this can double as a weapon.” The Commander stared at her, she put the bale hook on her belt. “What do you have for me to do?”</p><p>“Nothing.”</p><p>“Nothing?”</p><p>“Curly!” Their conversation was interrupted by a voice to their left. The dwarf strode up to them. “You should see this one fight in the field, it’s impressive.”</p><p>The Commander crossed his arms. “I have seen her fight.”</p><p>“No, I mean really fight. I’m going to be writing books about it,” he called over his shoulder as he walked away.</p><p>“Books?” The Commander looked back at her.</p><p>She shrugged. “I did not consent. Curly?” She asked in return with a slight quirk of her brow.</p><p>“It’s the hair!” Varric yelled to her from near the town gate. The blonde-haired man looked anything but pleased as he scowled vaguely in the same direction.</p><p>Fin briefly examined his hair while he was distracted. It didn’t look curly, but then again, it did look to be styled. “So the men have mastered swordsmanship?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Well, you said you had nothing for me to do which I assume means you're no longer training the men and if that's the case then that must mean they have all mastered fighting.”</p><p>“Um…” he stared at her, “no, I mean I don't want you training them.”</p><p>She folded her arms. “Then what can I do?”</p><p>“My answer stands, nothing.”</p><p>She let out a long breath. “Fine.” she turned on her heels and strode away toward the village. If he could find no use for her then she would find someone who could.</p><p>It didn't take her long to overhear about problems at the requisitions office. She quickly found Threnn and learned that the Commander's request for new swords was putting a lot of stress on the forge. They didn't have enough blacksmiths to fill the order as quickly as he would have liked. So, within a few minutes of talking to Threnn, Finley found herself down at the forge helping to fill the requisition. She had been smithing for years, so it was no difficult task to help make a few swords.</p><p>The forge was hot, even in the cool Frostback air. The breeze that blew through the open smithy did nothing to dry the sweat that had formed in a thin layer over her fair skin. She was covered in soot. The black dust coated her clothing and face. She banged away at her current project. The red hot metal bent under her manipulation. Sweat dripped into her eyes. She brought her arm up and wiped her brow. Her face was streaked with black where the sweat had gathered the soot and trailed it down her cheeks. She could taste the fire on her lips. A loose piece of red hair fell into her eyes. She brushed it back with her wrist. This was her last sword. Harritt had readily agreed to her help after Threnn had referred her to the forge. The Blacksmith was more than happy for the extra set of hands. He had a few choice words to say about the Commander and his constant pestering for the weapons. His words had echoed the requisition master’s own complaints. Apparently, she wasn’t the only one having a hard time with the man.</p><p>“Harritt!” Someone called over the banging of hammers upon metal. Finley recognized the voice, it was the Commander. No doubt there to complain about his missing swords. She hurried along her production of the last blade. “I need those swords,” he continued behind her once he had gotten the Blacksmith’s attention.</p><p>“I’m trying but<span>—</span>”</p><p>“They’re done.” She spun around with the half-cooled sword in her hand.</p><p>The Commander’s brow furrowed. “Number three?”</p><p>“This is the last one.” She walked towards the two men.</p><p>“Since when do you smith?”</p><p>“Since I was young. Your sword ser.” She offered him the weapon in her hand.</p><p>Harritt took in a breath like he was about to warn him but she held up a finger to stop him. The bald man fell quiet and they both watched as the Commander reached out and grabbed the tip of the still-hot blade. He pulled back almost instantly and shook his hand out.</p><p>“Ow! These are my good gloves,” he exclaimed, examining his palm with a scowl.</p><p>“Patience is a virtue, Commander.” She turned before he could reply and handed the blade off to one of the apprentices to finish and threw her gloves on a nearby table before turning back to Harritt. He was wiping his face with a filthy-looking cloth, but no amount of wiping would ever turn his mustache from black back to red. “If that’s all you need me for then I believe I’m finished.”</p><p>He nodded. “Yes, thank you.” She returned the gesture before walking away.</p><p>She wiped her hands on her pants as she strode across the training field. She weaved in between the tents and practicing men until she made it to the tree line on the other side. As she started on the path that led away from the village the smell of the crisp snow mingled with the scent of the fresh evergreens. The trail had a thin dusting of powder over it but was still unmistakable thanks to the numerous footprints that had been left in the mold of white. Some of the low spruce branches had begun to overgrow the path. She pushed them aside with her hand. Sometimes they still brushed her face, leaving faint scratches across her cheeks. Their citrusy perfume lingered in her nostrils. It was refreshing after being in the forge for so long.</p><p>Once she was a good distance from the village she pulled an old worn journal from her belt. She ran her fingers across the writing on the cover. A tiny smile curled her lips upward. She opened it to the next blank page and glanced around. She turned in a circle, she thought she was in the right spot… and then she saw it, sitting next to the trunk of a large nearby tree, Felandaris. Its long thorny shoots rose from the ground like a skeletal hand with its fingers reaching for the sky. She closed the journal, keeping her finger in place to mark the page. She walked toward the rare plant, her eyes fixed on its form.</p><p>The blow to her left cheek was so powerful her entire body spun to her right. Her vision tunneled momentarily as she caught herself on something… or something caught her. Her fingers clasped around a cloth garment. She lifted her head and came face to face with a man. She didn’t get the chance to decide if she recognized him as he grabbed her by the hair and slammed her face into the trunk of the tree behind her. She slumped to the ground, her vision darkening once again. A kick to her gut roused her enough to gasp. She rolled slightly, trying to get up on her elbows. Another kick knocked her back down. Her arms instinctively came up to cover her head. She had taken her sword off at the forge. She had a dagger strapped to her ankle but every time she moved she was kicked again. A boot collided with her abdomen, forcing the remainder of air from her lungs and sent her back smashing into the tree. Snow flung up around her. She coughed, sending crimson droplets out across the white ground. She rolled and unsteadily propped herself up again.</p><p>A hand in her hair yanked her to her feet. Her back was slammed into the tree, sending snow cascading down around them like a blizzard. She panted as she finally got a good look at her attacker or attackers. One man held her against the tree while two others stood behind him. Now she recognized them. They were the same men who had attacked her in the tavern. Apparently, they had gotten brave, or maybe just plain stupid. A large fist collided with her face. Her head bounced off the bark and fell forward. She let the rest of her body fall with it, essentially leaning against the man attacking her. Blood dripped from her mouth and down the front of his white shirt, staining it red. His chest rumbled against her forehead as he laughed. It echoed around the small clearing and was soon joined by the raucous laughter of the other two. She could smell the pungent scent of alcohol on him.</p><p>“Pathetic,” he spit, “just like your so-called Herald. Take this as a warning missy. Get. Out. We don’t want you or your heretical Herald of Andraste here. If you stay, we’ll kill ya, both of ya.”</p><p>She ignored him and slowly moved her hand along the outside of his belt until she found what she was looking for. In one quick motion, she pulled the dagger from his waist and sank it into his side. His laughter turned into a cry of pain. She lifted her head, planted her hands firmly on his chest, and shoved him backward. He tripped over his own feet and fell into the snow, clutching at his side. The man closest to them drew the sword from his belt and charged her. She ducked around the side of the tree as the blade collided with the wood. She came around the other side and kicked his knee. There was an audible crack as he crumpled to the ground. She grabbed his weapon, which was still stuck in the trunk, as the final third man ran toward her. She roundhouse kicked him in the face, grimacing as the motion caused her excruciating pain. He fell to the ground which luckily gave her a second to recover. She stepped on his chest and put the blade to his throat.</p><p>“You’re not going to kill me.” He grinned up at her with red, spit-covered teeth.</p><p>“You overestimate my character,” she growled back.</p><p>She drew her arm back to drive the sword through his throat but before she could she was yanked backward. She stumbled and fell back into the snow with a grunt. Pain radiated through her body. She hissed out a breath through clenched teeth.</p><p>“What are you doing?” The Commander stood over her, looking angry and confused.</p><p>“You’re letting them get away!” She managed through her clenched jaw. She watched as her attackers hobbled away from them. One was holding a dripping dagger and had a hand firmly pressed to his side while the other one supported his friend with the broken knee as he limped through the snow.</p><p>The Commander glanced over his shoulder at them. “Can you please stop picking fights with everyone for once?”</p><p>“No, besides they picked a fight with me.”</p><p>“You expect me to believe that you didn’t start that? Because it certainly looked like you were going to finish it.”</p><p>“They ambushed and threatened me. Why would I lie?” She spit blood onto the snow beside her.</p><p>He examined her for a moment before crouching down so he was eye level with her. “Maker’s breath you look terrible.”</p><p>She glared at him.</p><p>“They really threatened you?”</p><p>“Yes.” She was talking out of one side of her mouth as her face started to swell. “I left my sword back at the forge, I didn’t think I would need it. Stupid.” She looked away from him. “I wasn’t paying attention. I thought it was safe. I let my guard down.”</p><p>“You should have been safe, this shouldn’t have happened.” He shook his head.</p><p>“They said they’d kill us if we didn’t leave, Evelyn and I. I was trying to get them first.”</p><p>The Commander sighed and glanced back at where the men had disappeared into the trees. “I’ll get Rylen to see if he can track them down. This is unacceptable.” His brow creased. “What’s this?” He stood and walked toward the trunk of the tree. The Felandaris was crushed into the snow, its bony fingers had been snapped off and now laid strewn about the ground. Beside it sat a mostly unscathed journal.</p><p>“That’s mine.” She outstretched her hand toward him as he picked it up.</p><p>He brushed the snow from the cover and examined it. “This isn’t your handwriting,” he commented as he walked back toward her.</p><p>“No, it’s not.”</p><p>He went to give it to her but paused. “Whose is it?”</p><p>She ground her teeth, her auburn eyes darted from his amber ones to his hand where he held the journal. “Please.” the fingers on her outstretched hand wiggled.</p><p>“Whose journal is this?”</p><p>“Mine.”</p><p>“But this isn’t your handwriting.”</p><p>“No, it’s not, it’s my mother’s,” she finally answered.</p><p>His expression softened and he gently placed the leather book in her hand. She snatched it from his grasp and clutched it to her chest. She took a deep breath, its familiar smell wafted up from where she held it. She closed her eyes momentarily before tucking it back into its sheath on her belt. When she looked back up he was crouching in front of her again.</p><p>“You should go see the healer,” he tilted his head in examination, “they really did a number on you.”</p><p>“I'm fine,” she groaned as she shifted.</p><p>“You look anything but fine.”</p><p>He reached a hand toward her and she jerked away.</p><p>“At least let me have a look at you.”</p><p>“You are looking at me.” She held her left hand to her abdomen where she was certain she had a few broken ribs, and used the back of her right hand to wipe away the blood from her nose that was dripping across her lips. The iron tang of blood filled her mouth and ran down her throat.</p><p>He gave her a hard look. “You know what I mean, now please stay still.”</p><p>When he reached for her this time she didn’t move and instead just growled as his large gloved hand made contact with her jaw. He was, to her surprise, very gentle. She winced as he rotated her head but didn't say anything.</p><p>“Your head is bleeding, and it looks like you have a piece of… bark stuck in the wound.”</p><p>Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him move his other hand toward her. She snatched it out of the air before he could touch her. Her fingers enclosed around his wrist, right where the space between his glove and shirt was. His skin was very warm, almost too warm. The eye closest to her head wound was swollen partially shut but she could still see him enough to make out his expression. He didn't jerk away and instead left his arm within her grasp.</p><p>“I'm just trying to get the wood out of your wound.” She eyed him but released his hand.</p><p>After attempting to grab the piece of wood with no luck, he removed his glove and tried again. Finley sucked in a pained breath as he poked and prodded at the open, bleeding wound on her hairline. Finally, he pulled away triumphantly. She was just glad it was over with. She didn't need him to tend to her wounds.</p><p>“Alright, now let me have a look at your face.”</p><p>She groaned. She really didn't want him to. After it took him way too long to remove a simple splinter from her head she was dreading anymore of his healing abilities. He rotated her face back toward him and peered at her. She scowled at him, despite the expression causing her pain to make. He leaned back and looked at her in disappointment.</p><p>“You know you could be thankful.”</p><p>“For what?”</p><p>“For me helping you.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>He sighed in exasperation. “I could have just left you here.”</p><p>“I would have been fine.”</p><p>“Really? With your busted head, swollen eye, broken nose, bleeding mouth, and from the way you're holding yourself probably a few broken ribs?”</p><p>“Yes.” She stared at him while she brought her hands up to her nose, pressed her thumbs to either side, took a breath, and then forced the bone and cartilage back into place with a crack. He winced as he watched her. “See.”</p><p>“You didn't need to do that to prove your point.”</p><p>Her sharp features hardened into a look of annoyance. “I'm leaving,” she stated before trying to stand.</p><p>The Commander tried to help her up but she brushed him off. She slowly and carefully got to her feet. He stood with her, his eyes fixed on her wobbly form. The world was spinning. The trees shifted as she looked around. Her vision tunneled and she stumbled forward as she lost her balance. Her face ended up pressed against cold metal. Her knees had buckled beneath her and now all that was holding her up were the hands underneath her arms. She blinked incessantly until her vision filtered back in. She applied weight to her legs again and peeled her face off the freezing cold metal against her cheek. As she stood the hands seemed reluctant to leave her sides.</p><p>She looked up and met the Commander's concerned eyes. “Are you alright?”</p><p>She pushed off of him to stand on her own. “I’m fine.”</p><p>His eyes narrowed. “You need to go see the healer.”</p><p>“I said I’m fine,” she grunted, a hand returning to her side.</p><p>“If you don’t go see the healer I’m going to tell Evelyn what happened.”</p><p>Her eyes snapped to his. “You wouldn’t.”</p><p>He crossed his arms defiantly.</p><p>“You can’t tell her anything, she can’t know about this.”</p><p>“If you don’t see the healer she will.”</p><p>“No, you don’t understand.” She shifted on her feet with a grimace. “She would lose it and she’s scarier than I am when she’s angry.”</p><p>His features changed from defiance to concern. “That sounds… terrifying, but nonetheless she will hear about this if you don't go get taken care of.”</p><p>Her mouth flattened into a straight line and she looked away, there was a pause before she sighed in defeat. “Fine, just don't tell anyone about this.”</p><p>He smiled. “I'll walk you to the tent.”</p><p>Her glowering gaze only left him to watch her step as they trudged through the snow. Each motion caused her agonizing pain, but at least her legs were still in good shape. Which meant she didn’t have to suffer the embarrassment of getting carried to the healer’s tent. The tent had been set up outside of Adan’s cabin. He seemed to have acquired some help while she was away in the Hinterlands. The Commander brushed the tent flap out of the way for her as they approached. Why was he being decent all of a sudden? She stumbled inside and a woman quickly rushed up to them.</p><p>“Make sure she’s taken care of,” the Commander ordered before leaving.</p><p>Fin allowed the woman to lead her to a cot to sit down. She gave her two healing potions but she only drank one.</p><p>“One will only heal your broken bones, you need to drink the other.”</p><p>She propped a pillow up behind herself so she could relax a bit more. “Just stitch me up.” She moved her hair out of the way the best she could. A lot of it was plastered to the wound where some of the blood had dried.</p><p>The young elven woman looked skeptical. “But it will leave a scar.”</p><p>Finley stared at her. “Scars don’t bother me.”</p><p>The healer didn’t protest again and moved closer to begin working. As she got a good look at her she realized she recognized her. It was the same elf who had helped care for her when she was injured in the fight against the pride demon. Her steady hands were a testament to the fact that she seemed a bit more sure of herself now. Having her wound stitched wasn't the most comfortable process but it was better than having it continue to drip blood down her face.</p><p>When the healer was finished Finley gently pressed a hand to the stitches. “Do you have a wash basin I can clean up in?”</p><p>“Yes of course, it’s in the back corner,” she responded, wiping her hands on a rag that was slowly turning from white to red.</p><p>She stood tentatively. Her wounds felt a great deal better but she was still sore. She found the wash basin with ease and poured some fresh water into it. Above the bowl there was a mirror hanging precariously on the fabric wall of the tent. She glanced at her reflection. Her red hair was a mess. The pieces that weren’t stained brown around her wound or plastered to the dried, frozen sweat on her forehead stuck out in all directions. Her sharp features were dulled by forming bruises and swollen skin. She couldn’t tell if the dark circles under her eyes were from exhaustion or the broken nose. Her face was adorned with streaks and splatters of crusty-looking blood and maybe a little spit. She cringed and brushed back her hair. The stitching was amateur at best. She could have done a better job herself. The scar wouldn’t be very visible beneath her hair. It would join the other scars that decorated her face. One through her lips, one across her freckled nose that was now intersected by a small cut, and one that created a half-circle around her right eye. Her left eyebrow had a small one through it that didn’t allow the hair to grow which created a faint white line, but she never counted that one, it was too small. The water in the basin was freezing but it was better than nothing. She rinsed her hands and then splashed some onto her face. She did her best to clean herself up, even though washing her face turned out to be a painful endeavor.</p><p>Then she headed for the tavern. After the day she'd had, she could use a warm meal and stiff drink. It was bustling inside as usual, but she spotted a familiar large maroon cloak near the bar. Evie was laughing and talking surrounded by a small throng of people. She made her way over to her and flopped herself onto the stool beside her.</p><p>Her friend's eyes lit up when she saw her. “Fin! I haven't seen you all day!” She beamed at her while shooing away the crowd around her.</p><p>“You saw me early this morning,”</p><p>“I know but I haven't seen you since.” She took a deep breath. “It’s just been such a busy day. Everyone wanted to speak with me. Mother Giselle was already in the Chantry when we arrived, I guess she got here a few days before we did. Then Josephine, she’s so pretty, was speaking with a nobleman who claimed…” she trailed off and cocked her head. “What happened to your face?”</p><p>At that moment Flissa set an ale and bowl of soup down in front of her. She quickly took a swig before returning her friend’s gaze. “Nothing.”</p><p>She gave her a knowing look. “You're a terrible liar,”</p><p>“We were sparring,” a voice behind her chimed in.</p><p>She tilted her head enough to catch a glimpse of a breast plate, red cloak and blonde hair out of the corner of her eye.</p><p>“Sparring?” Evie looked between the Commander and her. Finley nodded. “You did that to her beautiful face?”</p><p>“Um, yes…”</p><p>She gasped in horror. “How could you?”</p><p>She reached for her face but Fin brushed her hand aside. “It’s fine, I’m fine besides I’ve looked worse.”</p><p>Evelyn still wasn’t convinced. “Well how come you look all beat up and he looks fine?”</p><p>“You should see under my shirt, I’m quite bruised.” He patted his breastplate.</p><p>“I would like to see under your shirt…” Finley let her head fall forward and rubbed her forehead. “I mean, not like that… well maybe but<span>—</span>” Evie shook her head “<span>—</span>that's beside the point. The point is that you need to be nice to her.”</p><p>“Evelyn, he's fine,” she groaned. “Would you please stop worrying about me?”</p><p>“No, because if I don't worry about you who will? You have no one else.”</p><p>Fin sighed.</p><p>“Just be careful.” She rubbed her shoulder before standing to walk away.</p><p>She and the Commander both watched her go before she swiveled in her seat to look at him. “Why did you do that?”</p><p>“We had a deal.” He gave her a nod before also walking away, leaving Finley alone to finish her meal.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Hook</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hook, specifically a bale hook: A tool consisting of a hook attached perpendicularly to a stout wooden or metal handle. Used to lift and move bales of hay or straw in the barn or the fields.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pitch black. Finley sat up in her cot. Darkness had descended upon Haven a few hours ago but now it had finally settled. She swung her legs over the edge of her bed and listened. Silence. She stood. In the darkness, it was difficult to make out anything but she had the layout of her tent memorized. She walked quietly to the flap and poked her head out, watching and listening. The rustle of the wind through the trees, the distant hoot of an owl, but no movement or sound from the nearby tents. She cast her eyes around for a moment longer. The world outside was bathed in the soft silver glow of the moonlight, and a couple of torches behind her near the village gate added an accent of orange highlights to her surroundings. There was still no movement. Satisfied that everyone was asleep she reached into the tent and pulled out three buckets of water one at a time. She didn't have to worry about the contents sloshing around because the top portion of each pail was frozen over. Then she grabbed some clothes, a small pouch, and the bale hook she had taken from the stables.</p><p>Outside of her tent, there was only a slight breeze. It was a warm night compared to how cold it usually was. Once she had moved everything to the side of her tent closest to the town gate, so she could see a little better, she hooked the bale hook through the fabric of the tent and over the center pole that held the fabric up. Then she took off her clothes, leaving herself in nothing but her undergarments. A shiver ran through her body. She hung her clothes on the handle of the bale hook along with a towel and opened the pouch, inside was a bar of soap. With her fist, she broke through the thin layer of ice in each bucket. She picked up the one closest to her, took a deep breath, and dumped it over her head.</p><p>The frigid water slithered down her spine. Each of her muscles tensed as the blanket of cold passed over them until her whole body contracted. She let out a tiny gasp. The shiver started in her shoulders and surged through her feet. Her toes flexed on the frozen wet ground beneath her where she had cleared a spot in the snow to bathe. With shaking hands, she picked up the soap and ran it over her skin which was rough with goosebumps. She lathered it into her hair as well, washing away the grime of travel, the forge, and blood left over from the fight. She tossed the soap on the ground beside her and picked up the next bucket. She squeezed her eyes shut and poured it over her hair. The icy water was like a thief. It stole all of the heat from her body, taking what it did not need and washing it into the ground to be sucked up by the snow. Her blood felt frozen in her veins. She brushed her hands over her body to help wash away the suds. Through squinting eyes, she picked up the final bucket, bent over, and ran a hand through her hair as she slowly spilled the water over her head. The bitterly cold downpour cascaded over her shoulders. When the pail was empty she cracked her eyes open and peered through the strings of dripping hair in her face. She wiped droplets from her eyes as the remainder of the water trickled over her blue lips and dribbled from her chin. Her teeth chattered. Her whole body was shaking.</p><p>She was still standing bent over and with hair hanging in her face and stuck to her cheeks when she froze. Across the snow, standing outside his tent, was the Commander. He was staring at her. She stared back before cringing and punctuating the silence with a sigh.</p><p>“Um,” he shifted, “this may be a stupid question, but what the hell are you doing?”</p><p>She put her hands out, “What does it look like I’m doing?”</p><p>“I don’t know. If I knew I wouldn’t have asked.”</p><p>“Bathing,” she hissed through chattering teeth.</p><p>“You do know we have a bathhouse, right?”</p><p>Her almond-shaped eyes narrowed into slits. “I don’t like baths,” she growled.</p><p>“I would ask if that was a Free Marcher thing but I know it isn’t. So instead I’ll ask what’s wrong with you?”</p><p>She glared at him but didn’t answer. Instead, she stood up fully and brushed the hair from her eyes. The Commander suddenly diverted his gaze and once she glanced down over herself she knew why. Her breast band and smalls were white and soaked making them completely see-through. The backlighting from the torch behind her cast her body in shadow so she shrugged and pulled the towel off the bale hook and roughly rubbed it over her body. It barely warmed her. She tossed the now damp towel over the tent and quickly redressed. Then she grabbed the towel again and ran it over her hair. The Commander was watching her again. She threw the towel over her arm, grabbed the buckets, and walked into her tent all while giving him a side-eye of disdain. It took her a while to warm up under the blankets of her cot but once she did she fell right to sleep with some of her damp hair frozen to her forehead.</p><p>Her eyes opened. It was still dark, something had awoken her. She sat up and listened, there was a crackling sound coming from nearby. She sniffed the air… fire. There was a scream of pain. She threw the blankets off of herself and grabbed Marigold from the tent floor. She unsheathed her weapon as she shoved aside the tent flap and stepped out into the snow. At that moment she was thankful she had put socks on after bathing. The air was crisp but the adrenaline already pumping through her veins warded off the cold. She was expecting utter darkness when she stepped into the night but the entire encampment was aglow in the flames that were currently licking up the sides of nearby tents. What had started the fire? Shouts sounded around her as others began to rouse from their sleep. Her eyes darted around in the chaos as recruits emerged from their tents and the flames spread. Then she spotted it. A rage demon. The screams of the man it had currently engulfed in its orange lava-like glow were nearly drowned out in all the other noise. A rift must have been nearby. They needed Evelyn. She grabbed a recruit by the arm as they passed her and ordered them to go into the village and find the Herald. Then she rushed toward the demon.</p><p>She wasn’t fast enough to save the man; she watched it quickly incinerate him into a pile of ashes. As she passed the tents that were aflame she would peer inside to make sure no one was trapped before moving on. Many of the recruits were panicking, running, or at a complete loss of what to do, so she didn’t have much help. From the tree line, she saw four more demons appear. Two were shades, one was a greater shade and the other was a wraith. She hoped the recruits could at least handle them while she took care of the rage demon that was threatening to burn down the entire encampment. The whole town would be up in flames before the men managed to stop it if she didn’t.</p><p>As she approached the creature it was pulling a man out from a tent by his legs. The smell of burnt fabric and skin permeated the air around it. She wrinkled up her nose at the stench. With one swing she hacked into the monster’s arm enough to cause it to release its hold on the screaming man. His pant leg was currently on fire and he was writhing in pain. With her sword still trained on the demon, she kicked some snow over the small fire spreading up his clothing. The distraction cost her. When her eyes returned to the demon it was too late. Its large clawed hand-scraped over her flesh. She could hear it sizzle as it easily burned through her clothing and seared three gaping, charred marks across her left shoulder and part of her chest. She screamed in agony, her sword arm lashing out instinctually to counter the attack. She struck the creature across the torso which drew a gurgling roar from deep within it.</p><p>Finley made sure to continue to distract the monster while the man on the ground crawled away. She got in a few good hits but the creature seemed to grow in size as it lurched toward her. The wounds across its chest dripped liquid fire onto the snow that sank into the white crystals with a hiss. She backed away from it, sword at the ready. The chaos around her was a constant distraction. Men were still running frantically around the encampment trying to put out fires, get gear and escape the other demons that had spread out across the grounds to wreak havoc. Her frozen, numb feet were doing her no favors. She stumbled backward, tripping over everything in her path. The demon used this to its advantage. The next time she staggered it swiped its clawed hand at her legs. Burning pain struck her calves before her legs were pulled out from underneath her.</p><p>She hit the ground hard, the melting snow doing nothing to cushion her fall. In retaliation, she jammed her sword into the area where the creature's legs should have been. To her surprise, her sword did not come back with her hand as she pulled away. It stayed stuck within the demon. The writhing, glowing orange mass that made up parts of the creature sucked her weapon into its body. She gaped. That had never happened before, but she had also never struck a rage demon that low before. It reared back and brought its hand down toward her. Her eyes went wide and she quickly rolled out of the way, popping up a few paces from the monster as it roared again.</p><p>Now she had no weapon. She glanced around. The exertion she was putting forth to keep this creature entertained as well as the close proximity to its burning form had her sweating. It trickled down her face and into her eyes making her vision blurry. She looked to her left and realized she was standing next to her own tent. She grabbed the bale hook that still hung on the top of it and swung for the demon's head. The hook caught the creature right behind the eye, sinking halfway into its skull. It swayed briefly before suddenly pulsing with light. Its body grew, it let out a cry and lunged toward her. Now she really had no weapon and was out of options.</p><p>Then she glanced around. The lake. She swallowed, her eyes bouncing back and forth between the demon stalking toward her and the frozen surface of the lake. Her feet shifted direction toward it without her consent. She could either die to the demon or the lake. She would rather die by fire but then the creature would be left to continue to kill and burn down the town. She couldn’t let those people die or the base of the Inquisition's operations be destroyed.</p><p>Her feet shifted course again, but she also couldn’t face the water. Couldn’t face drowning. She wouldn’t do that to herself. Not after what had happened. She would rather be torn apart or burned alive than drown.</p><p>But the people, the ones she swore to protect when she and Evelyn joined the Inquisition. How could she just let them die? The new recruits didn’t deserve such a horrendous death. None of them deserved to watch their homes burn. Her legs brought her back toward the lake with the demon still in tow.</p><p>Panic rose in her chest. It threatened to choke her. She couldn’t breathe. She tried to swallow past it to no avail. The demon was still following close behind her, the bale hook still protruding from its face. She kept her eyes trained on it. Kept telling herself this was the right thing to do. One life for many. Maybe she would be ok, that was always a possibility. Maybe by some miracle, she wouldn’t drown. If the dock didn’t entirely burn under the demon then it was possible. She was skilled, she could pull it off. And if not then at least she had saved some lives and the village, that was what really mattered.</p><p>Her feet hit the dock and she backed out onto the wooden boards. The demon followed, just like she had planned. The dock wasn’t very long but it went out deep enough to hopefully kill the demon when it fell in. The boards caught fire and began to burn. She could feel the heat around her increase as she made it to the end of the dock and perched precariously on the last board, hovering on the edge between the water and the demon, trapped. It kept moving toward her. The wood began to pop and snap. Just as the creature reached her and went to swing the dock gave out beneath it and sent it plunging into the water. Finley sucked in a panicked breath between her teeth. The wood under her held. She panted, staring wide-eyed at the hole in front of her. She would have to jump. The logs were still burning beneath her feet, quickly thawing her frozen socks and toes and becoming uncomfortable. She took a deep breath and pushed off the end of the dock.</p><p>The wood cracked. Her jump stalled. She plummeted into the obsidian depths. It engulfed her in a second: frigid water, no breath, pain. All of her muscles tensed. Her lungs instinctively wanted to draw a breath. It took everything in her not to suck in a mouthful of freezing water. She plunged into utter darkness. The light from the moons and burning tents was barely enough to speckle the ripples on the surface with spots of light. She flailed against the icy water that stole all of the heat from her flesh. The last of her air escaped her mouth. Bubbles brushed against her face. One of her hands found the gap and shot into the wintry air.</p><p>Her vision flashed. Lightning. The storm-tossed the ocean about, sending white-capped waves over her hand, burying her further. She flailed again desperately kicking with her legs. Wreckage sank around her: wood cargo, bodies. She wanted to scream, to cry, to call for help, but her lungs burned in the watery vacuum around her, devoid of any air. She sank some more before asking her body for one final push for the surface. A hand clasped hers. She was pulled upward. In seconds she was dragged onto a piece of wood. Her body was shaking so violently that she couldn’t form a coherent thought. All she knew was that she was safe now, safe in her fath-</p><p>“Number Three!”</p><p>Her shoulders were forcefully shaken. She opened her eyes again and blinked upward. Her lungs drank in the air in noisy rasping breaths. The Commander was holding her and staring down at her in concern. She was on shore. Once he saw that she was alive she felt him scoop her into his arms and begin to hurry toward the village. But she was so cold, so tired, that she could no longer keep her eyes open and slowly blacked out.</p><p>Then she was back in the water. The waves grew increasingly bigger as they crashed over her head again and again. She sputtered the salty water from her mouth and tried to scream. Nothing came out. She looked around. Her head sank beneath the waves. She flailed for a moment before her head breached the surface again. She spun in the water, searching. Then she spotted them, in the distance. She tried to swim toward them but she never learned how. Her pathetic paddling was nothing compared to the cresting waves that surrounded her. They dragged her further and further away from the rocks and out toward the never-ending sea. Lightning flashed in the sky, illuminating the cyan surface, rough with waves and foam. Rain spattered across her face. She gulped in desperate breaths but each one came with a mouthful of briny water. She sank again, but this time she couldn’t reach the surface. It felt like something had grabbed her ankle and was pulling her into the dark depths below. She kicked and kicked but it was no use. She let out all of her air in one final desperate scream. It was muffled by the water and the bubbles rushed to the surface to deliver her message to the open air only to be drowned out by the sounds of the storm. The dim light began to fade. She couldn’t hold her breath anymore and opened her mouth to feel the rush of cold water burn in her lungs. Darkness crept in at the corners of her vision. Then the world went dark.</p><p>Finley jerked upright with a gasp. Her fingers were entangled in the brown bed sheets with a white knuckle grip. She gulped in the air in desperate panting breaths. She closed her eyes for a moment before opening them again to take in her surroundings. She was in a cabin, lying in a cot in front of a roaring fireplace with… the Commander sitting in a chair beside her.</p><p>He met her gaze and leaned forward, “Bad dream?”</p><p>She dropped her face into her hand and rubbed her forehead. “What happened?”</p><p>“Well, you saved lives and at least the encampment if not the town from burning down, and I, in turn, saved your life.”</p><p>“The other demons, the rift?”</p><p>“All taken care of, the recruit you sent came and got Evelyn and subsequently me as well.” She glared at him, “I was in the Chantry,” he clarified. “By the time I arrived Rylen had organized the men enough to push back the first wave, and I happened to catch a glimpse of you disappearing into the water. Smart thinking, but very reckless.”</p><p>“I had no weapon,” she adjusted the blankets around her, noticing that someone had changed her clothes.</p><p>“Don’t worry, Evelyn changed your clothes,” the Commander must have followed her gaze, “and about your weapon.” He reached next to him and pulled up a very familiar-looking sword.</p><p>“Marigold,” she breathed, reaching her hands out toward him. He handed her the blade with a tiny smile. “The demon… absorbed this. You would have had to get into the water to get it.” She looked up at him in shock.</p><p>“Yes,” he nodded, “I had some cowardly recruits help me as punishment.”</p><p>“But the water is freezing,”</p><p>“I know,” he smirked, “that’s why it was punishment.”</p><p>She ran her fingers over her dirty blade, “Why would you worry about this?”</p><p>“Well for one Evelyn insisted, and also because you risked your life and it was the least I could do,” he stood and ran a hand through his hair. He looked much more disheveled than usual. “There really wasn’t much to salvage from the wreckage. I’m having the men who ran clean everything up, but other than that we’ll need new supplies to rebuild,” he paused and turned quickly to look back at the chair. “I almost forgot, I grabbed this for you as well,” he pulled an old journal out from under his seat, and Finley's eyes lit up. “Your tent is mostly intact, and only a little trampled.”</p><p>She snatched the journal from his hands and ran the pads of her fingers over the cover. It looked completely unharmed. She opened it, keeping it tilted toward her and out of the Commander's prying eyes. The thick pages moved through her fingers with ease, worn from use. Everything looked in place. She glanced at him over the top of it.</p><p>He held his hands up, “I didn’t open it.”</p><p>She lowered the book, “Why would you bother?”</p><p>He shrugged, “I didn’t feel like grabbing a journal would put me out too much, and as I said, you were one of the few people who acted. You were quick, smart, brave. It would have been nice if you didn’t fall into the lake and almost drown but besides that, you did pretty well.”</p><p>She eyed him, “That's not your usual rhetoric.” She leaned back against her pillows and crossed her arms. “Shouldn't you be telling me I'm reckless, unintelligent, and have an utter disregard for the wellbeing and safety of myself and others?”</p><p>He stared at her for a moment, the look she usually got when she spoke more than three words. “No,” he huffed. “I can acknowledge when you’re an asset and also just how unprepared the men are,” he sighed and rubbed a hand down his face.</p><p>“Yes, good work with them.”</p><p>His jaw clenched, “I could have left you in the water.”</p><p>She held his gaze, “I think we’ve had enough small talk, why are you here?”</p><p>“Evelyn wanted you in the war room once you were awake,” he turned to leave. “The others practically had to drag her out of here for the meeting, she made me promise to stay until you woke up. Join us when you’re ready,” and with that, he walked out the door.</p><p>Once he was gone she let out a deep breath and flopped back onto the cot. She stared at the ceiling for a moment and for the first time since she had been woken up by the smell of smoke allowed herself to breathe. She surprisingly felt perfectly whole. She noticed the bitter aftertaste of elf root in her mouth and knew they must have given her a few healing potions.</p><p>She glanced down to check on her arm wound… she was dressed in a blue shirt. She sat up and kicked the blankets from her legs. Under them, she found brown pants and soft, yellow socks. She pulled a scarf from around her neck, also yellow. Then she felt the top of her head, she was wearing a hat, which she assumed would once again be yellow. She sighed, Evelyn had definitely dressed her. No doubt in some things she had knit herself like the socks, scarf, and hat. She was the only one who knew Finley’s favorite color was yellow, even though she never wore anything besides black and other drab neutral colors. She shook her head with the tiniest smirk and pulled off her shirt. Three faint, jagged lines now cut through her pale skin. They traced a path along the top of her arm and across her chest. They looked mostly healed.</p><p>She swung her legs over the side of the cot and pulled her shirt back on before standing. There was a washbasin on top of a dresser in the corner. She poured some fresh water into it and rinsed her face. She didn’t close her eyes as the cold water trickled down her cheeks, afraid of what she might see in the darkness.</p><p>She rested her hands beside the basin and glanced up into the mirror that hung above it. The hat was definitely yellow. She sighed, she looked ridiculous. It was a miracle the Commander hadn’t laughed at her. She was supposed to meet Evelyn and the others in the war room, but dressed like that? She blew out a breath. If she changed, her friend would be disappointed. She tossed the scarf back around her neck. Threw on her now dry, large black cloak that hung next to the fire. Slipped on her boots which were also surprisingly dry. How long had she been out for? And walked out the door.</p><p>The walk to the Chantry was made easier in the blistering cold thanks to the lingering heat from the fire that still clung to the interior of her cloak and boots. She gave no warning as she threw open the war room door and strode in. Everyone froze. Their eyes quickly fixed to her bright accessories.</p><p>“Finley!” Evelyn bounced in front of her before throwing her arms around her in a hug. She rocked slightly back on her heels from the force of it. Her friend's head nestled into her chest as she squeezed her. She returned the hug with a quick pat on her back. “I’m so glad to see you up and well,” she said once she pulled away. “You look great!” She beamed.</p><p>“Oh yes, yellow is certainly your color,” the Spymaster snickered across from her. She shot her a glare.</p><p>“I know right! It’s her favorite color actually,” Evie stepped back to admire her handy work.</p><p>“Yellow? Really? You don’t strike me as a very bright person,” the Commander chimed in.</p><p>Her glare met every gaze in the room. “Why am I here?”</p><p>“Right,” Evelyn clapped and turned to the rest of them, “we were just discussing our next step in dealing with our enemies, specifically the Chantry.”</p><p>“Kill them,” Finely crossed her arms, still hanging back slightly behind her friend.</p><p>“Um, that’s a bit extreme. I was hoping for a more passive solution.”</p><p>“Kill them a little?”</p><p>“Is she always like this?” Josephine gasped.</p><p>“Actually, this is quite charming,” the Commander answered, crossing his arms as well.</p><p>“Thank you for your input Finley, but we’re actually thinking of going to Val Royeaux for a more diplomatic solution. I want you to come.”</p><p>“You want her to go to Orlais’ capital? Where there are nobles and breakable things… for peace talks… with the Chantry?” The Commander stared at Evelyn.</p><p>“A horrible decision really,” for once, she agreed with the Commander.</p><p>“You don't want to come?” Evie pouted.</p><p>“To Vale Royal? No,”</p><p>“It's Val Royeaux,” the Ambassador corrected.</p><p>The two friends looked at her before turning back to each other. “It will be fun, we can go shopping after speaking with the Mothers there.”</p><p>“I hate shopping, and talking,”</p><p>“So you won’t come?”</p><p>“No,”</p><p>Evelyn sighed, “Alright, we’ll go without you. Thanks anyway Fin,”</p><p>She nodded, dragging her eyes around the room one final time before turning to leave.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>